Uncharmed
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: It’s been several weeks since the Angel of Destiny visited the Charmed Ones. One morning they wake up to find their Charmed Powers gone. And the world a totally different place from what they have been used to.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
"UNCHARMED"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG-13 (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: This story takes place after the ending of "Witch   
Way Now" but before the beginning of the new season  
  
* * *  
  
It's been several weeks since the Angel of Destiny visited the   
Charmed Ones. One morning they wake up to find their Charmed Powers   
gone. And the world a totally different place from what they have   
been used to.  
  
* * *  
  
PART 1: THE PREMONITION  
  
Phoebe gets a premonition that leads the Charmed Ones to a woman   
in a coma who is apparently in no danger whatsoever. With no clue   
about what Phoebe's premonition meant, they return home and soon find   
their lives irrevocably changed.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Piper opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her   
bedroom. Suddenly, the last few weeks came flooding back to her. It   
had been three weeks since the Angel of Destiny had offered to make   
the Charmed Ones normal mortals. An offer they had finally decided to   
decline.  
  
She smiled to herself. In that time, things had been very   
quiet. Not even a single demon had surfaced to cause them any   
trouble. She was finally accepting the fact that she was pregnant:   
something she and Leo had wanted for so long. He had been elated   
when he found out. He had immediately orbed out to tell all the other   
White Lighters the good news.  
  
Phoebe's career was growing by leaps and bounds. Her boss had   
been more than pleased with her work. Cole hadn't made an appearance   
since saving Phoebe from the witch hunter. They all figured he was   
laying low waiting for Phoebe to adjust to his return.  
  
Paige had finally been able to get to work on time on a regular   
basis. Something her boss was ecstatic about. She had also been able   
to concentrate more on her work than on helping, and protecting, her   
sisters. She actually seemed more relaxed than in the past.  
  
"Leo," she called out softly.  
  
Leo stuck his head out of their closet.  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Leo," said Piper, smiling back, "not fatally ill.   
Why do you always ask me how I'm feeling when we wake up?"  
  
"Well," said Leo, "Phoebe suffered sickness through most of the   
day when she was pregnant. Just want to make sure you're feeling   
okay."  
  
"Phoebe was carrying Damien Junior," said Piper. "Ours is going   
to be a normal baby."  
  
"Normal?" questioned Leo. "Half White Lighter and half witch is   
not exactly what I would call normal."  
  
"You know what I mean," said Piper. "At least I won't be   
throwing fire or trying to take over the underworld."  
  
"Thank God for that," said Leo. "You wouldn't look very good   
with flames shooting out of your head."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," said Piper. "What are you doing in   
there?"  
  
"Just looking for something to wear," said Leo.  
  
"Do you smell something?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah," said Leo. "Smells like someone is cooking breakfast."  
  
"Someone?" questioned Piper. "Who besides me cooks in this   
house?"  
  
"Well, Phoebe is getting better," said Leo. "What say you and I   
go find out?"  
  
"Great idea," said Piper. "Just let me throw some clothes on."  
  
As they entered the kitchen, Piper could hardly believe her   
eyes. The entire table was set with one of the largest breakfasts she   
had ever seen. Phoebe and Paige were busy putting the finishing   
touches on the table.  
  
"Hey, look who's up," said Paige.  
  
"What's all this?" asked Piper.  
  
"Paige and I thought we'd surprise you," said Phoebe. "We're   
going to be aunts. We just thought we'd give you and Leo the morning   
off for a change. Now, I know we aren't the chefs that you are. But   
it should be edible anyway."  
  
"This is wonderful," said Piper, kissing Phoebe and Paige on the   
cheeks. "Thanks, you guys. This all looks so great."  
  
"Unfortunately," said Phoebe, "I'm not going to be able to stay.   
I have to go in early to catch up on some work."  
  
"Really?" asked Piper. "Can't you stay for just a bit? You   
went through all this trouble, it would be a shame if you didn't get a   
chance to enjoy it."  
  
"Afraid not," said Phoebe. "Besides, with all the nibbling I've   
been doing this morning I don't think I'm really all that hungry   
anyway."  
  
"One of the pitfalls of cooking," said Piper. "Now you know why most professional chefs are rather rotund."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, kissing Piper on the cheek, "enjoy it.   
I'll be home on time tonight."  
  
"Have a good day," said Paige.  
  
"Wasn't that your cameo she was wearing?" asked Piper when   
phoebe had left.  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "She keeps borrowing it. She says it goes   
with so many outfits. I can see why Prue used to get upset with her."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "she usually didn't ask Prue before she   
borrowed something. That's usually what caused the tension. Anyway,   
it looks good on her."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "There's this little second hand store   
near where I work. I'm going to go in there on my lunch hour and see   
if they have something there that might look as good."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," said Leo. "Phoebe will love it."  
  
"I hope so," said Paige. "You guys have done so much for me,   
I'd like to pay you back some."  
  
"Nonsense," said Piper. "You've done more than your share   
around here. And I don't mean with just the demon fighting. Your   
income alone has helped to alleviate a lot of the financial worries   
around here. We all do our share. You're one of the family."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "I just feel like I don't do enough of   
the more mundane things around here."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Leo. "Like Piper said, we all do   
our share around here. Now, this all smells so good I hardly know   
where to start."  
  
"Let's dig in," said Piper. "After all, I am eating for two   
now. And Leo is right. This all smells so great. I'm glad I don't   
get sick like Phoebe did." 


	2. 

THREE  
  
Piper looked around the treatment center cautiously. It was   
busier than it had been the last time they had been there. Obviously,   
more people visited during the day, at least on this particular day.   
No one was paying her any special attention, though.  
  
She walked up to Pamela's room and looked around. No one seemed   
to notice her. Quickly and quietly she slipped into the room.   
Looking around, she noticed that the room didn't look substantially   
different from her previous visit. Pamela still lay in bed hooked up   
to an assortment of machines. Three or four books lay on the table   
next to her bed; books that Piper assumed were ones her sisters read   
to her.  
  
As quietly as possible, she began to search the room. There was   
a single chest of drawers, a closet, and a small nightstand next to   
the bed. She found nothing of consequence in any of them. They all   
contained exactly what she expected; clothes, personal and hygiene   
items, and the like. Nothing to suggest why Phoebe had her   
premonition or what connection Pamela had to the apparent plot to make   
them think things were different. Or how their powers had been taken.  
  
She thumbed through the books but found them to be normal,   
ordinary books. She recognized the titles of a couple of them, but   
had never read them herself. Fantasy books weren't the type she   
usually gravitated toward. A normal bookmark was in the top book   
about halfway through it.  
  
She looked down at Pamela. The woman looked so peaceful. It   
was hard to imagine that this woman had been in a coma for more than   
half her life. All because of a stupid accident caused by a man who   
had too much to drink. As she stood looking at Pamela, the door to   
the room opened and Patrice walked in, startling Piper.  
  
"Hello," said Patrice. "I don't recognize you. Are you new   
here?"  
  
"Uh, no," said Piper. "Remember me from the other day? My   
sisters and I came in here by mistake. You were reading to your   
sister at the time."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Patrice, "I don't remember. Are you sure you   
have the right room? I haven't' had a chance to visit Pamela for   
about a week. Perhaps it was another room you stumbled into."  
  
"Yes, yes, maybe you're right," said Piper. "All these rooms   
look alike to me."  
  
There was something different about Patrice. Her clothes the   
other day, while clean and serviceable, were hardly recent. Nor had   
they been unusually expensive. Now, she was wearing an elegant   
pantsuit that was obviously not an off-the-rack suit. There was   
another thing which Piper noticed almost immediately.  
  
Around Patrice's neck was a necklace holding the symbol of the   
triquetra; the symbol on the cover of the Book of Shadows.  
  
That symbol was the symbol of the Charmed Ones. Three   
interlocking ovals that overlapped forming a single form. A symbol of   
the unity of the sisters and the source of their powers. Piper   
couldn't believe that the loss of their powers and this woman suddenly   
having a necklace with that symbol was mere coincidence.  
  
"That's a beautiful necklace you have," said Piper. "I'm not   
sure I've ever seen anything quite like it."  
  
"Oh, this," said Patrice, inadvertently reaching for the   
necklace, "it's sort of a family heirloom. It's been in my family for   
generations."  
  
"I see," said Piper. "My sisters and I used to have something   
similar."  
  
"Really?" said Patrice. "I'm sorry, you never told me your   
name."  
  
"Piper," said Piper, "Piper Halliwell."  
  
"Patrice Stephens," said Patrice, shaking Piper's hand. "Do you   
have family here?"  
  
"No, not really," said Piper. "Just someone my sisters and I   
recently came into contact with. Then when we accidentally stumbled   
in here . . . I mean, the other room, the other day, I just thought   
I'd stop in and see how that woman was doing. I guess I got the wrong   
room again."  
  
"Seems to happen to you a lot," said Patrice.  
  
Just then the door opened and a man walked in. Piper's heart   
nearly stopped when she looked over and saw Leo walk into the room.   
Leo walked over and stood next to Patrice.  
  
"Pat," said Leo, "Paula called me just now. She said she needs   
us to come home right away. It's really important."  
  
Leo didn't show any recognition of Piper. Her blood ran cold as   
she suddenly realized that he was seeing her for the first time. That   
he had no idea who she was.  
  
"Leo," said Patrice, "this is Piper Halliwell. She stopped in   
to see how Pamela was doing."  
  
"Miss Halliwell," said Leo, "nice to meet you. I know Patrice   
and her sisters appreciate it. Pamela doesn't get many visitors.   
Speaking of sisters, we really need to get going, Pat. Paula said it   
was an emergency."  
  
"Oh, certainly," said Patrice. "I'm sorry, Miss Halliwell, I   
really must be going. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime."  
  
"Perhaps," said Piper.  
  
As Patrice and Leo left the room, Piper watched them move toward   
the elevator. She recognized the tone in Leo's voice. He had used it   
with her and her sisters before. It usually meant that there was   
demonic activity they needed to get to right away. But with an   
innocent around, he couldn't come right out and say it.  
  
As she watched them, Patrice looked back at the room. Piper had   
the door opened only a crack and was sure that she couldn't see her   
from that distance. They entered the elevator and as the doors were   
closing, Piper's heart skipped a beat. She saw just the beginnings of   
Leo orbing out.  
  
Piper waited several seconds, then left Pamela's room and headed   
for the center parking lot. She would soon be home and had quite a   
bit to tell Paige and Phoebe. She hoped they would have something to   
tell her. And what she had to tell them was very disturbing to her.   
Especially her conclusions about what was happening to them. 


	3. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
Paige came out of the second hand store, a big smile on her   
face. Her trip had been well worth it. She had found a cameo very   
much like her own and it had been extremely reasonable. In fact, all   
of the prices in the store were quite reasonable. She made a mental   
note to herself to remember this place in the future.  
  
Her afternoon at work was easier than it had been for a while.   
She had time to catch up on her paperwork and her boss actually joked,   
asking who had replaced her. By the end of the day, she felt as if   
she had accomplished a great deal.  
  
Phoebe was already home when she walked into the manor. She,   
Piper, and Leo were in the living room laughing at something. Paige   
dropped her jacket and purse on the first chair and walked into the   
living room.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Paige.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Piper. "We were just reminiscing about when   
we were younger."  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "This is nice. To be able to sit around   
like this without having to worry about demons or warlocks or whatever   
breaking in trying to kill us."  
  
"Not much worry about that for a while," said Leo. "With the   
Source, the Seer, and most of the upper level demons gone, their   
underlings will be fighting for a while. They'll have more to worry   
about than you three for a while."  
  
"Oh, Paige, here, thanks," said Phoebe, handing the cameo   
necklace to Paige. "I know I keep borrowing. But it just goes with   
so many of my outfits."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "Which brings up this." She reached into   
her pocket and pulled out a small box. "You've done so much for me, I   
wanted to pay you back. Even if in some small way. I hope you like   
it."  
  
Phoebe took the box and looked at it. She removed the top of   
the box and just stared into the box. She didn't say a word. She   
just looked at the box, then at Paige.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Phoebe, handing the box to Piper. "Thank   
you, Paige. I love it."  
  
She hugged Paige as Leo and Piper looked at the cameo. It was a   
locket and was remarkably similar to the one Paige had. Leo and Piper   
just smiled at each other knowing that Phoebe would wear it all the   
time.  
  
"It was nothing," said Paige. "I got it at a little second hand   
store near work. It looks kind of old. It might be an antique or   
something. I just thought that, since you liked mine so much, you   
might appreciate having one of your own."  
  
"I do, I do," said Phoebe. "This is the best present anyone has   
ever given me. I'm going to put it on right now so you guys can tell   
me how gorgeous it is."  
  
Phoebe took the box from Piper and looked at the cameo again.   
She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She hated to think it, but   
she actually thought it was more beautiful than the one Paige had.   
She reached in and pulled the locket out of the box.  
  
The premonition hit her without warning, as most of her   
premonitions did. She saw a woman about thirty five years old lying   
in a bed apparently asleep. She was hooked up to several machines,   
most of which Phoebe couldn't identify. The door to the woman's room   
opened and another woman, in her early forties, stepped in and looked   
around furtively.  
  
"What do you think it means?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't know," said Phoebe. "My premonitions usually warn of   
danger. Usually some form of demonic attack."  
  
"The woman who came into the room didn't sound like a demon to   
me," said Piper. "Maybe that's the woman your premonition was about."  
  
"I don't think so," said Phoebe. "She was kind of on the fringe   
of the premonition. I'm sure the premonition was about the woman in   
the bed."  
  
"Any idea where she is?" asked Leo.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated. She ran the   
premonition over in her mind again; trying to remember any detail she   
could about the premonition.  
  
"I think it's across the street from the Stanford Health Care   
hospital," said Phoebe. "I an see the hospital through the window in   
the room. It looks like a nursing home or something. The number on   
the door was four seventeen."  
  
"There's a facility for chronically ill people across from   
Stanford Hospital," said Paige. "It's called the Calvin Treatment   
Center. I've referred a few clients there so they can get treatment.   
They specialize in treating people with debilitating or long term   
illnesses and injuries."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "We should get over there right away. I'll   
orb us into a secluded location in the center and you three can do   
whatever you have to protect her. From the room number, it's probably   
on the fourth floor."  
  
"That sounds about right," said Paige. "If I remember   
correctly, the center has six floors. This could be dangerous. I   
mean, there are bound to still be people in the hospital. We'll have   
to be real careful to make sure we aren't seen doing anything."  
  
"We always are, sister dear," said Piper. "Now, let's go   
protect this innocent."  
  
The four linked hands and Leo orbed them to the center. 


	4. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Phoebe looked out of the maintenance closet of the center. The   
corridors were more deserted than she would have thought they would be   
at this time of day. Many of the people were obviously hospital   
personnel while others were just as obviously visitors.  
  
She checked the room numbers and found they were only a few   
doors down from the woman's room. No one appeared to be near the   
room. An elderly couple walked past the room but didn't give it a   
second look.  
  
"The coast is clear," whispered Phoebe to the others. "We   
should be able to get to her room without any trouble. It's to the   
left."  
  
Cautiously, the four exited the closet. A young man of perhaps   
twenty was passing by at that moment and gave them strange look.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Piper. "You never saw a tour of a   
center for the chronically ill before?"  
  
The young man didn't answer. He just continued on down the   
corridor with the strangest look on his face. When they reached the   
room, they looked around, and then Phoebe reached over and opened the   
door. Quickly but quietly they filed into the room, ready to confront   
any demon that lay beyond.  
  
They all stood in stunned silence at the scene in the room. The   
younger woman Phoebe had seen in her premonition was lying in a bed   
with all sorts of instruments hooked up to her. She looked as if she   
was sleeping. The older woman Phoebe had seen was sitting quietly in   
a chair next to the bed reading from a book. As Leo and the Charmed   
Ones entered, the older woman looked up.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked the woman.  
  
"No, uh, no, not at all," stammered Leo. "We, uh, seem to have   
the wrong room, that's all. Sorry if we disturbed you."  
  
"Are you a doctor?" asked the woman.  
  
"Not exactly," said Leo, looking at the other three. "That is,   
my preoccupation is more with infants."  
  
Piper just smiled at the cryptic reference to her pregnancy.  
  
"Oh," said the woman. "Dr. Cavanaugh, Pamela's doctor," she   
looked over at the woman in the bed, "said that a specialist might   
stop by to have a look at her. Though I'm not sure what they can do   
for her. It's been so long since anyone was able to help her."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"She was in a car accident," said the woman. "She suffered a   
brain injury that left her in a coma. They say they don't hold out   
much hope for her recovery. I come in a couple of times a week to   
read to her. Some of the doctors believe that, even in a coma, people   
can still hear you."  
  
"I'm sure she'll get better soon," said Piper, putting her hand   
on the woman's shoulder. "When she's ready, I'm sure she'll wake   
right up."  
  
"I wish I could believe that," said the woman sadly. "It's been   
twenty two years now. Pamela was only thirteen at the time. Most of   
her childhood and all of her adulthood has been spent in this coma.   
I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Patrice Stephens. I'm   
Pamela's older sister. Pamela's last name is McIntyre."  
  
Piper made the introductions to Patrice. She was still a bit   
stunned from the news that Phoebe had a premonition about a woman who   
had been in a coma for twenty-two years.  
  
"She was always rather shy," said the woman. "She spent most of   
her time watching television or reading. Mostly fantasy type stories.   
Those were always her favorites. After twenty two years of reading   
them to her, I guess I've sort of developed a fondness for them, too."  
  
"We're sorry we disturbed you," said Paige. "It's apparent you   
loved your sister very much."  
  
"We all did," said Patrice. "I have two other sisters, Patty   
and Paula. We all take turns coming in to read to her."  
  
"Patty was our mother's name," said Piper. "It's odd. All of   
your names start with P, just as ours do."  
  
"Why, yes, dear," said the woman, "you're absolutely right.   
Now, isn't that a coincidence? I wonder. Could I impose on you for   
just a minute?'  
  
"Sure," said Paige. "How can we help?"  
  
"Could you stay with Pam for a minute or two?" asked Patrice.   
"I want to get something to drink, but I don't want to leave her   
alone. It would mean a great deal to me."  
  
"Sure," said Piper. "We'll be glad to wait until you get back."  
  
"Thank you so much," said the woman.  
  
She picked up her purse and left the room. Piper followed her   
over to the door and watched as she walked to some vending machines   
down the hall.  
  
"I don't understand," said Phoebe. "This is the right room.   
And those two are the same ones I saw in my premonition. But there   
doesn't seem to be any danger at all here. How could I have been so   
wrong?"  
  
"Maybe you weren't," said Leo. "You became the Charmed Ones to   
help people. That may not always involve magic or fighting demons.   
Maybe you were given that premonition so that you could give her   
sister some hope."  
  
"I wish Cole was here," said Phoebe. "He might have some ideas   
on what's going on."  
  
"Leo," said Paige, "couldn't you use your healing power to heal   
Pamela? Maybe that's what we were sent her for."  
  
"I can't," said Leo.  
  
"He's right," said Piper. "As much as we might want to, Leo is   
only supposed to use his healing powers for demon attacks."  
  
"He's used them other times," protested Paige.  
  
"And I hear about it every time I do," said Leo. "From THEM."   
He looked at the ceiling. "This appears to have been nothing more   
than an unfortunate accident. There's no way I can justify healing   
her. I'm sorry, Paige, but that's how it is."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "I guess it was just wishful thinking."  
  
"There must be some reason I got the premonition," said Phoebe.   
"Maybe it has something to do with the accident. If we knew more   
about it, maybe it might give us a clue as to what we're supposed to   
do here."  
  
"I don't think we should bother Patrice about it," said Piper.   
"She's obviously still unsettled about it even after all these years.   
I'll call Darryl and see if he can find out anything about it. I'm   
sure there's a police report on it somewhere."  
  
"Good idea," said Leo. "I'll see what I can find out, too.   
There must be some demon involved if Phoebe got a premonition about   
this. But as far as I can tell, neither Pamela nor Patrice is in any   
danger."  
  
Just then, Patrice came back into the room carrying a cup.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I really appreciate it. And I'm sure   
Pam does, too."  
  
"Here," said Paige, tearing a page out of a small notebook that   
was lying on the nightstand. "This is our name and phone number. If   
there's anything we can do to help, please call us. We'd be glad to   
help in any way we can. I work for Social Services. Maybe there's   
something we can do to make things a bit easier on you."  
  
"Thank you, dear," said Patrice. She put the paper into her   
purse. "It's been very hard the past few years. You've been very   
comforting."  
  
"Anything we can do to help," said Phoebe. "I guess we'd better   
get going. Again, we're sorry we disturbed you."  
  
"It was no disturbance," said Patrice. "Pam doesn't get many   
visitors, other than her sisters and me. I'm sure she was happy to   
see some new faces for a change."  
  
Leo and the Charmed Ones left the room and headed for the   
elevator. Once in the elevator, Leo orbed them back to the manor.  
  
"That was strange," said Paige. "Phoebe gets a premonition and   
when we get there, there's nothing for us to do. Has this ever   
happened before?"  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "Usually, when we get to where ever we're   
supposed to be we find a demon or warlock or something else we have to   
fight. We've never had an episode like this one."  
  
"We'd better keep an eye on her," said Leo. "There has to be a   
reason for Phoebe's premonition. Maybe whatever it is will happen   
sometime in the near future."  
  
"Well," said Piper, putting the phone down, "I explained   
everything to Darryl. He said he'd check the police records and see   
what he can find out. Luckily, the police department has been   
updating their computer files so it shouldn't take him too long to   
find out anything. He said he'd let us know as soon as he does."  
  
"I'll go back to the center and keep and eye on Pamela," said   
Leo. "If you're needed, I'll orb back here for you. If you need me,   
just call."  
  
"Okay, sweetie," said Piper, kissing Leo. "In the meantime,   
I'll check the Book of Shadows. Maybe there's something in there that   
can help us."  
  
Leo orbed out and Piper went up to the attic. Phoebe went with   
her to lend a hand. Paige began to make a list of the things that   
Social Services might be able to do to help both Pamela and her   
family. 


	5. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"Is that all you have?" asked Piper.  
  
"That's it," said Leo. "Listen, I know you were hoping for   
more. But that's all there is to it. Twenty-two years ago, a drunk   
driver hit Pamela McIntyre. It was a cut and dried case. The guy   
pleaded guilty and was fined, got two years probation, and sentenced   
to two hundred hours community service."  
  
"That's it?" asked Paige. "After what he did to Pamela?"  
  
"It wasn't such a big deal back then," said Darryl. "Besides,   
the girl didn't die. All I can tell you is that it appears to be   
nothing more than a routine accident."  
  
"This is getting stranger by the minute," said Piper. "No   
demons, no evil bad things trying to kill or kidnap an innocent, not   
even the hint of danger. So why did Phoebe get a premonition in the   
first place?'  
  
"I wish I knew," said Phoebe. "This is the strangest   
premonition I've ever had. It's getting late. Maybe we'll think   
better in the morning. After a good night's sleep."  
  
"Not a bad idea," said Piper. "I'll call Leo and let him know.   
We'll look into this more in the morning."  
  
"If I find out anything new, I'll let you know," said Darryl.   
"But I have to tell you, I'm not very optimistic about that   
happening."  
  
"We understand," said Piper. "Thanks for all you've done. Now,   
we have to figure out what's going on. I'm not sure you can help   
there."  
  
Darryl left and Phoebe and Paige went up to their rooms. Piper   
called for Leo and he orbed in almost immediately.  
  
"What's going on at the center?" asked Piper.  
  
"Nothing," said Leo. "The nurses take Pamela's vital signs on a   
regular basis, but other than that, no one goes near the room. To be   
honest, and I don't know why, but I don't think she or her sisters are   
in any real danger."  
  
"That's what I think, too," said Piper. "I don't know what's   
going on here, but we've decided to get some sleep and try tackling it   
in the morning. Maybe after a good night's sleep, we'll be thinking   
more clearly."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," said Leo. "I think she'll be   
safe enough tonight. I'll check back on her in the morning. But I   
don't know what else we can do until we have more information on why   
Phoebe got her premonition."  
  
"Maybe it's not her," suggested Piper. "Maybe it's the center or that   
particular room. Only, I don't understand why she got a premonition   
and there's nothing for us to do."  
  
"After I check on her in the morning," said Leo, "I'll check   
with the Elders again. They may have learned something new by then."  
  
"Okay," said Piper as the two went up to their room. "Darryl   
said he'd let us know if he learns anything else. He's going to check   
on the man who hit Pamela and see if he's up to anything strange.   
Until we find out more, I guess there's just nothing else for us to   
do."  
  
Piper lay awake late into the night trying to figure out what   
was going on. Phoebe's premonitions had never failed them before.   
Piper couldn't help but wonder if something more ominous was on the   
horizon.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper opened her eyes and looked around. Leo was nowhere to be   
seen. From the position of the sun streaming in the window, it was   
midmorning. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It read   
ten thirty seven.  
  
She had planned to start inventory at P3 this morning.   
Apparently the alarm hadn't gone off and Leo probably had decided to   
let her sleep in. In some ways, he was more cautious about her   
pregnancy than she was. Well, P3 was closed during the day so she   
could start the inventory any time.  
  
She got up and began to get dressed. As she did, she looked   
around the room. Something didn't seem right but she couldn't figure   
out what it was. Everything seemed to be in place. But she still   
couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. As she left   
the bedroom, Phoebe and Paige were coming out of their rooms at the   
same time.  
  
"Well, looks like we all overslept this morning," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "I don't understand it. My alarm never   
went off."  
  
"Neither did mine," said Paige. "Maybe the power went out   
during the night and messed up the alarms."  
  
"I don't think so," said piper, looking at her watch. "My watch   
has the same time as the clock in my room. Maybe we all just forgot   
to set our alarms last night."  
  
"All I know," said Paige, "is that my boss is going to have a   
fit. Just yesterday he was complimenting me on being on time so much.   
He's going to be disappointed."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, hugging Paige, "just make sure you're on   
time from now on. Everyone is allowed to be late once in a while."  
  
"Where's Leo?" asked Paige.  
  
"He said he was going to check on Pamela again this morning,"   
said Piper. "He must have orbed out while I was still asleep."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "let's get some breakfast. I'm starved.   
Thankfully, I can be late and it doesn't matter a whole lot. My boss   
is only interested in the final results, not how long I work at it."  
  
The three sisters went down to the kitchen to begin breakfast.   
The entire time, Piper had the feeling that something was out of   
place. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary. As far as she could   
tell, everything in the house was exactly where it was supposed to be.  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "you guys fixed breakfast for me yesterday,   
I'll fix breakfast for you this morning. Paige, why don't you call   
your boss and tell him you're going to be late? Just tell him the   
truth. Your alarm didn't go off and you overslept. I'm sure he'll   
understand. It happens to everyone sometime."  
  
"Good idea," said Paige. "I'll call him right now."  
  
While Paige was calling her boss, Phoebe and Piper got out the   
pans to make breakfast with. As Piper was getting some plates out of   
one of the cabinets, she stopped and looked closer at the cabinet.  
  
"Did either of you move my potions ingredients?" she asked.  
  
"Not me," said Phoebe, putting a frying pan on the stove.   
"You're so picky about them I wouldn't touch them."  
  
Paige was still on the phone and didn't answer. Piper just   
shrugged and closed the cabinet door. Then she went to the   
refrigerator and began to get items out of it. Paige finished her   
call and hung up the phone.  
  
"That was strange," she said. "There must be someone new at the   
office. She didn't know who I was."  
  
"What about your boss?" asked Phoebe. "Did you explain to him   
about being late?"  
  
"No," said Paige. "He was out of the office. I left a message   
for him though. I said I'd be in after lunch. I figure if I'm   
already late, a little longer won't make much of a difference."  
  
"Great," said Piper. "Now, eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, the   
whole nine yards. Phoebe, you know the spices I use for my eggs.   
Would you get them for me, please?"  
  
"Oh, yummy," said Phoebe, moving over to the spice rack, "eggs   
ala Piper. They're the best."  
  
"What about Pamela?" asked Paige. "What are we going to do   
about her? And Phoebe's premonition."  
  
"Leo's going to check with the Elders again," said Piper. "And   
Darryl is going to see if he can get some more information on the   
accident. I think it's best if we wait until we hear back from them.   
We might have something to go on by then."  
  
"I think someone should be with Pamela," said Phoebe. "I'm sure   
my premonition has to do with her. One of us should be there in case   
something happens."  
  
"Good idea," said Piper. "After breakfast, I'll go over and   
stay with her. You guys can relieve me when you get off work. If   
anything happens, I'll just call Leo and he can orb you to me so that   
. . . crap."  
  
The carton of eggs she was holding suddenly slipped from her   
hand. As it fell to the floor, she used her freezing power to stop   
it. It was the only carton they had and she didn't want to waste time   
going for more.  
  
To her total surprise, they didn't freeze. They crashed to the   
floor and shattered. She stood over the mess staring at the eggs.  
  
"Okay," she said, "they didn't freeze. That was very strange.   
Why didn't they freeze?"  
  
"Wait a minute," said Phoebe. "That's impossible. They're just   
eggs. Now, demons, I can understand. Some demons are immune to your   
freezing power. But eggs?"  
  
"Demonic eggs?" offered Paige with a half smile on her face.  
  
"Very funny," said Piper. "Something is very wrong here."  
  
She picked up a plastic cup and threw it into the air. As it   
arched and began to descend back to the table, she tried to freeze it.   
But just as the eggs, the cup fell to the table and clattered to the   
floor.  
  
"Not good," said Piper. "I can't freeze things. I wonder . . ."  
  
She turned to a glass sitting on the counter top. She raised   
her hands at it, but nothing happened. She tried again, and again,   
nothing happened.  
  
"I've lost my powers," said Piper. "I can't freeze anything and   
I can't blow anything up."  
  
"That's impossible," said Phoebe. "There's been no demon   
attacks. And the demons that were powerful enough to steal your   
powers were destroyed with the Seer."  
  
"Maybe so," said Piper, "but I still don't have my powers. This   
is serious. First Phoebe's premonition that leads us to someone who   
doesn't appear to be in any danger, now I loose my powers. What the   
hell is going on here?" 


	6. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"Piper, calm down," said Paige. "I'm sure there's a reasonable   
explanation for this. Maybe your powers aren't gone. Maybe they're   
just recharging or something."  
  
"It's never happened before," said Piper. "Besides, I haven't used   
them that much since we stopped that witch hunter. Thee shouldn't be   
anything that needs recharging."  
  
"Leo," called Phoebe into the air, "we really need you down here   
right now."  
  
The sisters waited for Leo to orb in. No matter where Leo was   
at, as long as he wasn't in the underworld, he would hear Phoebe. He   
would orb in immediately, knowing the girls were in danger.  
  
Nothing happened. Leo didn't orb in.  
  
"Leo, this is serious," said Piper. "I need you down here now."  
  
Again they waited with no results.  
  
"Isn't he supposed to come as soon as we call him?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "The only time he couldn't hear us was when   
he was in the underworld. And when he was in the past with Paige.   
Even when he's up there, he can hear us. I don't understand why he's   
not answering."  
  
"Maybe he's busy with something else," said Phoebe. "My   
premonition. You did say he was going to check on Pamela this   
morning. Maybe something happened while he was there and he can't   
come here."  
  
"If that's true," said Piper, "he could be in danger. Paige,   
orb us to the center right away. If we're lucky we might still be   
able to get there in time to help."  
  
Piper and Phoebe took Paige's arm and waited for her to orb.   
Paige looked at the ceiling of the kitchen for a moment, and then   
orbed them to the center. Only, they didn't orb. Nothing happened.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Paige. "My orbing power isn't part of the   
Power of Three. Even if Piper loosing her powers has somehow affected   
Phoebe and me, I should still be able to orb."  
  
She looked around the kitchen and saw a fork lying on the table.   
She extended her hand and called it to her. Nothing happened. The   
fork remained on the table without moving.  
  
"Okay, now I'm getting worried," said Paige. "I can't orb and I   
can't move objects."  
  
"Hang on a second," said Phoebe.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated. She raised her arms out   
to her sides while she concentrated. Piper and Paige watched her   
solemnly.  
  
"I can't levitate," Phoebe finally announced. "I guess that   
makes it unanimous. We've all lost our powers. But what I don't   
understand is why Paige can't orb? Like she said, her orbing powers   
don't come from the Power of Three. She got that from her father, a   
White Lighter. Even if we've lost our Charmed Powers, her orbing   
should be unaffected."  
  
"Book of Shadows," announced Piper. "There has to be something   
in there about this. Maybe this has to do with the offer the Angel of   
Destiny made us. Come on. Let's go found out what's going on."  
  
The sisters left everything in the kitchen and immediately went   
to the attic to consult the Book of Shadows. Something as important   
as they suddenly and inexplicably loosing their powers should be in   
the book. It might take them a while to find out what, but they would   
find it.  
  
They entered the attic and stopped almost immediately.   
Everything in the attic looked normal. Although it was perpetually   
cluttered, the sisters had been in the attic innumerable times. Even   
at a glance, they could tell if anything was out of place. Everything   
was where it was supposed to be.  
  
Everything but the Book of Shadows. The ancient tome and the   
podium is sat on was nowhere to be seen. 


	7. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"Someone stole the Book of Shadows," said Paige in total   
astonishment.  
  
"That's not possible," said Phoebe. "Evil can't touch the book.   
And if someone had broken into the house and stolen it, we would have   
heard them. Look, the window to the attic is still locked."  
  
"That might be why we've lost our powers," suggested Piper. "If   
someone took the Book of Shadows, they might have been able to use it   
somehow to take our powers from us."  
  
"Then why is my orbing power gone?" asked Paige. "Leo told me   
that it's part of me. That I was born with it. How can I have lost   
my orbing?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper, nearly on the verge of tears. "Now,   
we really have a serious problem. Without our powers, we're at risk   
from even the most minor of demons. And Leo isn't answering us so we   
can't count on his help. Maybe Darryl can help. We'll call him and   
let him know what's going on."  
  
The sisters went downstairs and Piper dialed the police station.   
Paige and Phoebe went into the kitchen to put the dishes away.   
Neither had an appetite any longer and both felt that Piper probably   
didn't either. As they were putting the dishes away, Piper came into   
the kitchen.  
  
"So, what did Darryl say?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Nothing," said Piper. There was the strangest look on her   
face. "In fact, he claimed not to know who I was. He said he had   
never heard of the Halliwells. And he thought I was a crank when I   
told him our powers were gone."  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser," said Phoebe. "What is going on here?   
It has to have something to do with my premonition, I'm sure of it.   
First I get that premonition, then all of these crazy things begin to   
. . .."  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" asked Paige, cutting Phoebe off in mid   
sentence. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Not seen," said Piper. "Heard. While I was talking to him,   
his partner interrupted us. Darryl even called him by name."  
  
"Partner?" questioned Phoebe. "Darryl doesn't have a partner.   
He hasn't had one since Andy died. Did they give him a new partner?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Piper, sitting down in a chair. "Darryl's   
partner was Andy. I heard his voice in the background. It WAS Andy.   
Darryl even told me that he and his partner, Detective Trudeau, had to   
get back to work and to stop bothering him. Then he just hung up on   
me."  
  
"Okay, this has officially turned from strange to weird," said   
Phoebe. "It couldn't be Andy. You and I went to his funeral. So did   
Prue. Remember how hard she took his death? It couldn't be Andy."  
  
"Prue," said Piper. "That's it. That's what was wrong in the   
bedroom."  
  
Piper jumped up and ran from the kitchen, Paige and Phoebe close   
behind. Neither of them knew what she was talking about. She hadn't   
mentioned anything being wrong in the bedroom. Now, she was almost   
out of control  
  
When they got to her bedroom, Piper just walked in and looked at   
the dresser. Paige and Phoebe stepped in behind her. They looked   
around the room.  
  
"Piper," said Phoebe, "where's the picture of Prue you keep on   
the dresser? You haven't removed it since she passed away."  
  
"That's just it," said Piper. "I didn't do anything with it.   
It was there last night when I went to bed. I always say good night   
to Prue before I go to bed. When I got up this morning, I felt   
something was wrong in the room but I couldn't figure out what. Now I   
know what it was. Prue's picture was missing."  
  
"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this," said Phoebe.  
  
"So am I," said Piper. "Paige, Phoebe, go to your rooms and   
check them. See if anything is different, no matter how minor it   
might seem"  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Paige.  
  
"I want to check something in the attic," said Piper. "I'll   
meet you in the living room when we're done."  
  
Paige and Phoebe were already in the living room when Piper came   
in. She was carrying several books with her that looked like photo   
albums."  
  
"What did you find?" asked Piper, sitting on the sofa next to   
Phoebe.  
  
"Neither of us has any pictures of Prue, either," said Phoebe.   
"They just vanished as mysteriously as yours did."  
  
"And the picture of my parents is gone," said Paige. "It's   
really upsetting. It was the last picture they took together before   
they died. I've never been without it."  
  
"I found something, too," said Piper. She opened one of the   
albums. "On a hunch, I checked these. They all seem to be perfectly   
normal except for one thing. There are no pictures of Prue in any of   
the albums. Not even as a child. But there is this."  
  
She pointed to a picture near the middle of the album. Paige   
and Phoebe looked at the picture, scarcely believing what they saw.   
It was a picture of Piper and Phoebe dressed in costumes. Standing   
next to them was Paige, also wearing a costume.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Paige, looking at the picture. "Is that   
me? What am I supposed to be? A ballerina? This is crazy. I never   
took this picture. And I sure as hell was never a ballerina."  
  
"Prue was," said Piper. "About seven years ago. Before we   
became the Charmed Ones. This was taken at Halloween that year. Prue   
was a ballerina, Phoebe was a fairy princess, and I was a nurse. This   
is the same picture, only it has Paige in it instead of Prue."  
  
"That's impossible," said Phoebe. "How could someone have   
altered a photograph?"  
  
"That's not all," said Piper.  
  
She flipped through the album showing the others picture after   
picture. They were all the same. Pictures of Piper and Phoebe in   
various ages and dress obviously taken over a period of several years.   
But instead of Prue in the pictures, Paige was at their side.  
  
"They're all like this," said Piper. "Not a single picture of   
Prue. But Paige is in the ones that Prue is supposed to be in."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe, "so what's going on? Why would someone go   
to all the trouble to fake all these pictures? And how were they able   
to get Darryl to pretend he doesn't know us and try to make us think   
that Andy is still alive?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "But someone has gone through a   
great deal of trouble to make us believe all of this is true.   
Computers can be used to produce fake pictures. But that would mean   
someone would have had to have the originals in order to produce such   
realistic fakes."  
  
"That means someone's been in the house more than once," said   
Phoebe. "But why go through all this? It doesn't sound to me like a   
demon. Demons are usually more direct."  
  
"I agree," said Piper. "I don't think it's a demon. Maybe our   
witch hunter friend had some conspirators. Someone who found out what   
we did and it trying to get revenge on us."  
  
"Then why wait for so long?" asked Paige. "We stopped him   
almost a month ago. And how could a witch hunter have stolen our   
powers, even my White Lighter powers? Leo's not answering, Darryl   
claims he doesn't know us, you say this Andy is still alive. None of   
this fits anything that makes any sense."  
  
"It might be something we've never encountered before,"   
suggested Phoebe. "Maybe not a demon exactly, but something just as   
evil. And as dangerous."  
  
"Phoebe's right," said Piper. "The first thing we have to do is   
figure out what's going on. Only I'm not sure exactly how we're going   
to do that."  
  
"Pamela," said Paige. "The woman in the hospital. She has to   
have something to do with this. Maybe Phoebe's premonition was about   
this. There has to be a connection between her and what's happened to   
us."  
  
"I think Paige is right," said Phoebe. "We all know my   
premonitions are meant to either warn us or give us information.   
Maybe this one is both. To give us a clue about what's happened to us   
and to warn us. We just didn't know that's what it was."  
  
"Then we need to go back there," said Piper. "Only without   
Paige's orbing ability, I guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned   
way. I'll go and see what I can find out. Phoebe, why don't you go   
to the paper and see what other changes might have occurred. You can   
check through back issues of the paper and see what's different from   
what we remember."  
  
"I'll go in to work and see what I can find out there," said   
Paige. "One of the advantages of working for Social Services is that   
I can get information that I ordinarily wouldn't have access to."  
  
"Good idea," said Piper. "We'll all meet back here later this   
afternoon. With a little luck, we should be able to piece this thing   
together pretty quickly."  
  
"And then what do we do?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Piper just looked at Phoebe. Until they knew what had happened   
and why, they wouldn't have any idea how to correct it. She was just   
hoping they'd be able to correct it once they did find out what was   
going on. Privately, she was afraid that there would be nothing they   
could do and the changes would be permanent. That was something that   
she didn't like to think about.  
  
"We'll do whatever we can," said Piper finally. "First, we have   
to figure out what's going on. Until we do, there's no sense in   
making any plans."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe. "But this is getting stranger and   
stranger. We'd better find out what's going on soon. This entire   
thing is starting to give me the creeps."  
  
The sisters left the manor to learn what they could about what   
was going on. Each of them felt sure they would learn something   
quickly. None of them dared to think about what might happen if they   
didn't.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 2: What Might Have Been. Piper,   
Phoebe, and Paige soon find out that even more has changed than they   
originally thought. When it begins to look like they will never be   
able to set things right, they receive an unexpected visitor. But not   
even this special visitor may be able to help them.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	8. Part 2 Chapter 1

CHARMED  
"UNCHARMED"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG-13 (for mild language)  
  
PART 2: WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige soon find out that even more has   
changed than they originally thought. When it begins to look like   
they will never be able to set things right, they receive an   
unexpected visitor. But not even this special visitor may be able to   
help them  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Phoebe walked into the main lobby of the newspaper. She looked   
around but everything seemed to be in order. People were coming and   
going as they went about their daily business. She entered an   
elevator and took it to the floor where her office was.  
  
The newsroom was buzzing with activity. Phoebe said hello to   
several of the people she recognized. They said hello back, but it   
wasn't the normal type of hello she was used to. More like the type   
of hello someone says to someone they didn't know and were just being   
polite.  
  
She opened the door to her office and stepped in. She stopped   
short when she saw a woman sitting at her desk, typing something. The   
woman was about thirty, wearing a nice business suit. She looked up when Phoebe came into the office.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the woman, turning from the typewriter.  
  
"I was about to ask you that," said Phoebe. "What are you doing   
in my office?"  
  
"Your office?" questioned the woman. "This has been my office   
for the past three years. Maybe you're on the wrong floor."  
  
"No, I don't think so," said Phoebe. "I write the advice column   
for the paper. I've had this office for several months."  
  
"I don't think so," said the woman. "As I said, I've been Miss   
Emily for three years now. I'm not sure what you're trying to pull   
here, but I can assure you, it's not going to work."  
  
Just then a woman stepped into the office. Phoebe recognized   
the woman as Janice Hickock, her editor.  
  
"Janice, what's going on here?" asked Phoebe. "This woman says   
this is her office. Will you explain to her this is my office and I   
have work I need to get done?"  
  
"Do I know you?" asked the woman. "Carmen has been our advice   
columnist for almost three years. I don't know who you are, but I can   
assure you, you don't work in this office."  
  
"But," Phoebe began to protest.  
  
"Listen," said the woman known as Carmen, "obviously there's   
been some kind of mistake here. I'm sure that Janice will agree that   
if you leave here now, we can just forget this entire incident."  
  
"No harm's been done," said Janice. "Now, miss, you'll have to   
leave. We're very busy here. Please don't force me to call security   
to have you escorted out."  
  
Phoebe looked at the two women for a minute, then turned and   
left the office. Not knowing what else to do, she left the paper.   
She walked up the street thinking.  
  
Apparently more had changed than just them being the Charmed   
Ones. That made sense. Phoebe had gotten the job at the paper   
indirectly because they had saved the previous advice columnist. In   
helping the woman keep her job, Phoebe had provided the newspaper with   
what the editor had described as great advice.  
  
That begged the question, what did she do now? She still lived   
in the manor, so apparently she was still in San Francisco. If things   
had changed enough, she might never have returned to San Francisco.   
She was trying to decide what to do next when someone hollered at her.  
  
"Phoebe," said a man, about forty, wearing a suit, coming up to   
her. "Phoebe, what happened to you this morning? You've never missed   
a meeting before. I was getting worried."  
  
"Meeting?" questioned Phoebe, wondering who the man was. "What   
meeting?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me," said the man. "You know you have to   
come see me once a week. It's a condition of your parole. I could   
violate you for this, but you've been a model client for the last six   
months."  
  
"Parole?" questioned Phoebe. "I've been on parole for six   
months?"  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the man. "You really sound like you don't   
know what I'm talking about. Listen, maybe you're not feeling well.   
I'm willing to accept that. As I said, you haven't been any trouble   
since you got out.  
  
"I know you don't have a job yet and I'm working on it for you.   
But you have to keep your appointments with me. If you don't, I'll   
have no choice but to send you back to prison. Go home, get some   
rest, and come by to see me tomorrow. Maybe by then I'll have found a   
job for you."  
  
"Uh, okay," said Phoebe, still stunned by learning she was on   
parole. "I'll, uh, get some rest. Do you have a card or something?   
So I can make sure I get the number right?"  
  
"Honestly," said the man, taking a card out of his pocket. "You   
really should memorize the number. This is the third time I've given   
it to you. Now, don't forget to call me."  
  
"I will," said Phoebe.  
  
The man walked away and Phoebe looked at the card. Mark Thomas,   
Parole Officer. There was an address and phone number, but Phoebe   
didn't know recognize either. Not knowing what else to do, she   
decided to return to the manor. Maybe Paige and Piper had better luck   
at finding out what had happened to them. Or rather, to the world   
around them. 


	9. Part 2 Chapter 2

TWO  
  
Paige stood in the door to her office and looked around. It all   
looked perfectly normal. Her cubicle was empty, and everyone else in   
the office was busy working. She recognized most of them, which meant   
that very little had changed here. As usual, there were people there   
she didn't recognize. Probably clients.  
  
"Paige," said Sharon Grimes, coming over from a desk near Paige,   
"it's great to see you. Since you left us, you never come around any   
more. How's it going at the new job?"  
  
"New job?" asked Paige, not knowing what Sharon was talking   
about.  
  
"Yeah, with that lawyer," said Sharon. "What's his name?   
Carlson? I gotta say, if he had offered me that kind of money, I'd   
have taken it, too. Personal executive assistant to one of the most   
prestigious law firms in San Francisco. That's quite a coup."  
  
"Well, what can I say," said Paige. "You have to take the   
opportunities that come your way."  
  
"So, what brings you back to our small corner of the world?"   
asked Sharon.  
  
"Oh," said Paige, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, "just   
on my lunch hour and thought I'd stop in and say hi. Like you said, I   
don't get back much."  
  
"Well, you're welcome here any time, you know that," said   
Sharon. "Grimes made social worker since you left."  
  
"Grimes?" questioned Paige. "He can't even fill out the forms   
right? How did he rate a promotion?"  
  
"Politics, as usual," said Sharon. "I swear, if his nose was   
any farther up the boss's butt people would start mistaking him for a   
hemorrhoid."  
  
"Please," said Paige. "He IS a hemorrhoid."  
  
The two girls just giggled at the joke. Grimes was probably the   
least liked person in the office and was continuously the butt of   
jokes around the office.  
  
"I was just wondering," said Paige, suddenly seeing an   
opportunity, "did you ever get any of my, uh, boss's business cards?   
You never know. He might be able to help out here some time."  
  
"Did you forget?" asked Sharon. "That was one of your   
conditions of taking the job with him. That he did some pro bono work   
from time to time to help out. He was reluctant at first, but he's   
really come through for us."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Paige, "guess I forgot. Can I see one of his   
cards? We got some back a while ago and they were misprinted. I just   
want to make sure you didn't get any of them."  
  
"Sure," said Sharon, moving over to her desk. She opened a   
drawer and removed a business card from a stack she had in the drawer.   
"We got some new ones in a couple of weeks ago. I think they're   
right. I didn't check them, but they looked the same as the last ones   
we got."  
  
Paige took the card and looked at it. "MICHAEL CARLSON,   
ATTORNEY AT LAW". It also had an address and phone number on it.   
Paige didn't recognize either, but figured it wouldn't be hard to   
find. Lawyers were usually easy to locate.  
  
"Well, they look right," said Paige. "I guess we got all of the   
bad ones."  
  
"I'll bet the printer was upset," said Sharon. "He'd have to   
reprint all of them at no cost. That couldn't have made him happy."  
  
"You could say that," said Paige, casually putting the card into   
her pocket.  
  
As a social worker, she had learned a few things about human   
nature. Like business cards. Most people didn't give them a second   
thought unless they needed them for an address or phone number. And   
after handing out so many each day, it became accepted behavior that   
the person you gave it to would just naturally keep it. She was   
betting Sharon wouldn't even notice that she hadn't returned it.  
  
"Well," said Paige, "I guess I'd better get going. My lunch   
hour is over soon and I don't want to be late getting back to work."  
  
"Okay," said Sharon. "Next time, come by so we can spend some   
time together. There's a whole lot of gossip you need to catch up on.   
And I'm just the person to catch you up on it."  
  
"I'll bet you are," said Paige, smiling. "I'll call and we'll   
set up a lunch date."  
  
"Great," said Sharon. "Don't wait too long, though."  
  
Paige left the building and walked to her car. She looked at   
the lawyer's card and got out a map to find the location. It wasn't   
far away and she decided to risk going by the office. It was no   
wonder that whomever had answered the phone earlier hadn't known her.   
Apparently, she had taken a job with this Carlson some months ago.  
  
She drove to the address on the card and parked in a parking lot   
next to the building. A sign showed that the lot was reserved for   
employees and clients of the law office and she figured she wouldn't have any trouble parking there; seeing as she supposedly worked there.  
  
The sign on the front of the building read "CARLSON, MATTHEWS, &   
SINGLETARY, ATTORNEYS AT LAW". It was a four-story building and there   
was a security guard sitting at a desk in the lobby. As she walked to   
the desk, the guard looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Miss Halliwell," said the guard, whose nametag read "Jim", "I   
thought you were on vacation this week."  
  
"I am, uh, Jim," said Paige. "I just needed to stop in and, uh,   
pick up something from my desk. I shouldn't be long."  
  
"Take as long as you like," said Jim. "Mr. Carlson isn't in   
right now. He's in court all day on a big case. I'm sure he won't   
mind if you stop in for a second."  
  
"Thanks, Jim," said Paige. "Did, uh, did Mr. Carlson decide to   
move his office yet?"  
  
"I didn't know he was thinking about it," said Jim. "As far as   
I know, his office is still on the fourth floor where it always has   
been."  
  
"He said he probably wouldn't," said Paige. "He, uh, well, he   
said he was thinking about it. I guess he decided against it.   
Thanks, Jim."  
  
"Any time, Miss Halliwell," said Jim.  
  
Her conversation with Jim had gained her a lot of information.   
She knew what floor her office should be on. If she was Carlson's   
personal assistant, her office should be right next to his. That   
would make things easier. No one would think it strange if they saw   
her in there.  
  
But something about Jim's conversation bothered her. He had   
called her "Miss Halliwell", not "Miss Matthews", which was her name.   
Or, at least, it used to be her name. Apparently, she had taken the   
name "Halliwell" when she had moved in with Piper and Phoebe.  
  
She had no trouble finding her office. In fact, her name was   
neatly stenciled on the door. The door was locked, but she found a   
key on her key ring that opened it easily. Once inside, she locked   
the door and began to look around.  
  
Her search on the computer proved very fruitful. She was amazed   
at some of the bookmarks in her web browser. There were sites listed   
that she didn't think she would be able to access normally. With a   
little searching, she found a list of websites with corresponding   
passwords in her desk.  
  
"Not very smart, Paige," said Paige out loud. "Leaving a list   
of your . . . my passwords lying about so anyone can find them. You .   
. . I should really be more careful."  
  
She spent much longer looking around than she had planned to.   
Most of the time was spent on the computer looking up information. As   
she found things that she felt would be beneficial, she printed up a   
hard copy of the information. She would need it to show her sisters.   
As she was printing up another page, there was a knock at her front   
door.  
  
"Miss Halliwell?" questioned a man from outside the door. Paige   
recognized the voice of Jim, the security guard. "Are you okay in   
there?"  
  
"Oh, us yes," responded Paige, picking up the printed pages from   
the printer and shoving them into her purse. "Hang on just a second,   
will you?"  
  
She looked around to make sure that the office looked the same   
as when she had entered. Satisfied that it did, she walked over and   
unlocked the door. Jim stood outside, his hands on his hips.  
  
"I was getting worried," said Jim. "You've been up here for   
nearly three hours. I thought you might have had an accident or   
something."  
  
"Oh, no, nothing like that," said Paige, forcing a smile. "I,   
uh, I just got involved in something and lost track of the time.   
Thanks for checking on me. I am supposed to be on vacation, aren't   
I?"  
  
"Exactly," said Jim, smiling. "I'm just glad you're okay. I'd   
hate to think you had gotten hurt or something."  
  
"No, not at all," said Paige. "I guess I'd better get going."  
  
"Don't worry about the door," said Jim, unclipping the keys from   
his belt. "I'll get it."  
  
"Thanks," said Paige. "I'll see you when my vacation is over."  
  
"Okay," said Jim.  
  
Back in her car, Paige looked over the pages she had printed up.   
She wasn't sure how much of it would help them, but at least they had   
some idea what was going on in the world. She could only hope that   
Piper and Phoebe might be able to come up with some ideas. 


	10. Part 2 Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Piper looked around the treatment center cautiously. It was   
busier than it had been the last time they had been there. Obviously,   
more people visited during the day, at least on this particular day.   
No one was paying her any special attention, though.  
  
She walked up to Pamela's room and looked around. No one seemed   
to notice her. Quickly and quietly she slipped into the room.   
Looking around, she noticed that the room didn't look substantially   
different from her previous visit. Pamela still lay in bed hooked up   
to an assortment of machines. Three or four books lay on the table   
next to her bed; books that Piper assumed were ones her sisters read   
to her.  
  
As quietly as possible, she began to search the room. There was   
a single chest of drawers, a closet, and a small nightstand next to   
the bed. She found nothing of consequence in any of them. They all   
contained exactly what she expected; clothes, personal and hygiene   
items, and the like. Nothing to suggest why Phoebe had her   
premonition or what connection Pamela had to the apparent plot to make   
them think things were different. Or how their powers had been taken.  
  
She thumbed through the books but found them to be normal,   
ordinary books. She recognized the titles of a couple of them, but   
had never read them herself. Fantasy books weren't the type she   
usually gravitated toward. A normal bookmark was in the top book   
about halfway through it.  
  
She looked down at Pamela. The woman looked so peaceful. It   
was hard to imagine that this woman had been in a coma for more than   
half her life. All because of a stupid accident caused by a man who   
had too much to drink. As she stood looking at Pamela, the door to   
the room opened and Patrice walked in, startling Piper.  
  
"Hello," said Patrice. "I don't recognize you. Are you new   
here?"  
  
"Uh, no," said Piper. "Remember me from the other day? My   
sisters and I came in here by mistake. You were reading to your   
sister at the time."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Patrice, "I don't remember. Are you sure you   
have the right room? I haven't' had a chance to visit Pamela for   
about a week. Perhaps it was another room you stumbled into."  
  
"Yes, yes, maybe you're right," said Piper. "All these rooms   
look alike to me."  
  
There was something different about Patrice. Her clothes the   
other day, while clean and serviceable, were hardly recent. Nor had   
they been unusually expensive. Now, she was wearing an elegant   
pantsuit that was obviously not an off-the-rack suit. There was   
another thing which Piper noticed almost immediately.  
  
Around Patrice's neck was a necklace holding the symbol of the   
triquetra; the symbol on the cover of the Book of Shadows.  
  
That symbol was the symbol of the Charmed Ones. Three   
interlocking ovals that overlapped forming a single form. A symbol of   
the unity of the sisters and the source of their powers. Piper   
couldn't believe that the loss of their powers and this woman suddenly   
having a necklace with that symbol was mere coincidence.  
  
"That's a beautiful necklace you have," said Piper. "I'm not   
sure I've ever seen anything quite like it."  
  
"Oh, this," said Patrice, inadvertently reaching for the   
necklace, "it's sort of a family heirloom. It's been in my family for   
generations."  
  
"I see," said Piper. "My sisters and I used to have something   
similar."  
  
"Really?" said Patrice. "I'm sorry, you never told me your   
name."  
  
"Piper," said Piper, "Piper Halliwell."  
  
"Patrice Stephens," said Patrice, shaking Piper's hand. "Do you   
have family here?"  
  
"No, not really," said Piper. "Just someone my sisters and I   
recently came into contact with. Then when we accidentally stumbled   
in here . . . I mean, the other room, the other day, I just thought   
I'd stop in and see how that woman was doing. I guess I got the wrong   
room again."  
  
"Seems to happen to you a lot," said Patrice.  
  
Just then the door opened and a man walked in. Piper's heart   
nearly stopped when she looked over and saw Leo walk into the room.   
Leo walked over and stood next to Patrice.  
  
"Pat," said Leo, "Paula called me just now. She said she needs   
us to come home right away. It's really important."  
  
Leo didn't show any recognition of Piper. Her blood ran cold as   
she suddenly realized that he was seeing her for the first time. That   
he had no idea who she was.  
  
"Leo," said Patrice, "this is Piper Halliwell. She stopped in   
to see how Pamela was doing."  
  
"Miss Halliwell," said Leo, "nice to meet you. I know Patrice   
and her sisters appreciate it. Pamela doesn't get many visitors.   
Speaking of sisters, we really need to get going, Pat. Paula said it   
was an emergency."  
  
"Oh, certainly," said Patrice. "I'm sorry, Miss Halliwell, I   
really must be going. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime."  
  
"Perhaps," said Piper.  
  
As Patrice and Leo left the room, Piper watched them move toward   
the elevator. She recognized the tone in Leo's voice. He had used it   
with her and her sisters before. It usually meant that there was   
demonic activity they needed to get to right away. But with an   
innocent around, he couldn't come right out and say it.  
  
As she watched them, Patrice looked back at the room. Piper had   
the door opened only a crack and was sure that she couldn't see her   
from that distance. They entered the elevator and as the doors were   
closing, Piper's heart skipped a beat. She saw just the beginnings of   
Leo orbing out.  
  
Piper waited several seconds, then left Pamela's room and headed   
for the center parking lot. She would soon be home and had quite a   
bit to tell Paige and Phoebe. She hoped they would have something to   
tell her. And what she had to tell them was very disturbing to her.   
Especially her conclusions about what was happening to them. 


	11. Part 2 Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"I've got something," said Piper, coming into the manor.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were already there. There were papers spread   
out on the coffee table in the living room and Piper decided that they   
had been there for a while. Apparently they had learned some things   
as well.  
  
"So do we," said Phoebe. "Not all of it good. What did you   
find out?"  
  
"You two first," said Piper. "I want to see if what I think is   
going on is actually going on."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "apparently I don't work at the paper. In   
fact, I don't seem to have a job at all. No one at the job claimed to   
know me. Their advice columnist claimed to have worked there for   
three years. And Janice acted like she had never met me before. I'm   
also on parole from prison. I met my parole officer. Whomever is   
doing this has gone to a whole lot of trouble."  
  
"I don't work for Social Services," said Paige, "but unlike   
Phoebe, everyone there did seem to know me. They seem to be under the   
impression that I work for a lawyer named Carlson. I even found my   
office and was able to look around a bit."  
  
"Find anything interesting?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe and Paige just looked at each other. Paige reached over   
and pulled out a printout of what looked like the front page to a   
newspaper. She handed it to Piper.  
  
"This, for one thing," said Paige. "I'm not sure what it means,   
but it seems that whomever is doing this to us wants us to think things are completely different from what they really are."  
  
Piper took the paper and looked at it. It was dated about two   
years earlier. The headline read "WIFE KILLER GETS LIFE WITHOUT   
PAROLE". Beneath the headline was a photograph. It showed Victor   
Halliwell being led out of a building in handcuffs flanked by two   
policemen. In the background the three sisters could be clearly seen   
watching as their father was being led away.  
  
"So, according to this," said Piper after scanning the article,   
"dad murdered mom in a jealous rage about three years ago. And he was   
found guilty and sentenced to life in prison without parole."  
  
"Apparently," said Phoebe. "And the picture is good. It   
doesn't look like a fake, even though it obviously is."  
  
"I wonder," said Piper thoughtfully.  
  
"I also found some information on the family," said Paige.   
"Apparently the computer in my office has access to a great number of   
websites. According to the information I found," she pulled out   
another piece of paper, "I'm not a half sister. I'm a full sister.   
Which explains why the guard at work referred to me as 'Miss   
Halliwell' and not 'Miss Matthews', which is my real name. Piper,   
you're the oldest and Phoebe is the middle sister."  
  
"What about Prue?" asked Piper. "Did it have anything on Prue?"  
  
"Nothing," said Paige. "According to the information I could   
find, we're the only three Halliwell sisters. There's not even a   
vague reference to Prue."  
  
"Which explains why the pictures of her disappeared," said   
Piper.  
  
"This isn't making any sense," said Paige. "How could someone   
have the ability to change all these things? And how could they   
possibly have gotten to our friends and coworkers and have them   
pretend not to know us? I don't think even the CIA or the F.B.I. have   
that kind of power. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I think it does," said Piper.  
  
"Why?" asked Phoebe. "What did you find out?"  
  
"I went back to the center, just as I said I would," said Piper.   
"I searched Pamela's room but didn't find anything. Everything was   
pretty much just as we saw it the other day."  
  
"Well, at least that hasn't changed," said Paige.  
  
"Patrice came in while I was there," said Piper. "But she was   
different. Her clothes were different from what she was wearing the   
other day. And her demeanor was different. More confident. More   
self-assured. It's like she was a totally different person."  
  
"Maybe we just caught her when she was tired the other night,"   
suggested Phoebe. "People act differently depending on their mood,   
you know that."  
  
"I know," said Piper. "But there was something else. She was   
wearing a necklace. A necklace with the symbol of the triquetra on   
it."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Phoebe. "The triquetra is our symbol.   
It's the symbol that shows we are . . . were the Charmed Ones."  
  
"There's more," said Piper. "While Patrice and I were talking,   
someone else came in. It was Leo. And he didn't recognize me. It   
was as if he'd never seen me before. He had no idea who I was."  
  
"That's impossible," said Phoebe. "Leo's our White Lighter.   
His job is to guide and instruct us. Even if someone were trying to   
convince us that things were different, they could never get to Leo."  
  
"No, they couldn't," said Piper. "But I'm telling you, Leo had   
no idea who I was. And the way he spoke to Patrice, it was like he   
was telling her about a demon attack they had to get to. You know,   
the way he does with us when others are around. She knew exactly what   
he was talking about and they left almost immediately."  
  
"That's strange," said Paige. "What you're describing is   
another group of Charmed Ones. That's not possible."   
  
"I think it is," said Piper. "Think about everything that's   
happened since we first woke up. All the pictures of Prue and Paige's   
parents have vanished. The Book of Shadows has disappeared. We all   
know that no one could have sneaked in and stole it.  
  
"Then we find out that everything we know has changed. We don't   
work where we used to. None of our friends seem to know us. Phoebe   
is on parole from prison. Paige works for some lawyer and apparently   
has for some time. And then we find Leo and what appears to be   
another Charmed One. Someone who's not even in the Halliwell family.   
Which means that, as we know it, she couldn't possibly be a Charmed   
One."  
  
"What are you trying to tell us, Piper?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't think anyone is trying to convince us of anything,"   
said Piper. "I think that everything we've experienced is genuine.   
Leo and Patrice orbed out of the center. Which means that Leo is   
still a White Lighter. And if he's with Patrice, she must be a witch.   
The necklace she was wearing would identify her as a Charmed One."  
  
"You're sounding crazy," said Paige. "That's not possible."  
  
"Anything is possible with magic," said Phoebe. "We've all seen   
some pretty strange things that magic can do."  
  
"Exactly," said Piper. "I think that someone, or something, has   
somehow been able to change things. Everything that we know and   
understand. Maybe whoever it is has gone back in time and been able   
to alter things. It's happened before. When we went back in time to   
save Melinda. I think something like that has happened here."  
  
"You mean," said Phoebe, "that this is how things might have   
been if we had never been the Charmed Ones? I don't think I like this   
version of our lives."  
  
"That might explain part of it," said Paige, "but not   
everything. It might explain why we're not the Charmed Ones, but it   
doesn't explain why I don't have my White Lighter powers. My father   
was still a White Lighter. Even if someone was able to go back and   
change things, if I didn't have the same two parents, I wouldn't be   
who I am."  
  
"That makes sense," said Phoebe. "There's got to be more to it   
than someone going back in time and changing things."  
  
"You're absolutely right," said a female voice.  
  
The sisters watched as a woman suddenly orbed into the living   
room. 


	12. Part 2 Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded Piper as the three sisters   
jumped to their feet.  
  
"My name is Matilda," said the woman. "And I'm sure you're   
already know that I'm not a threat to you."  
  
The woman was wearing a white dress. Her golden hair hung below   
her shoulders. She appeared to be about Piper's age; perhaps a little   
older. She stood smiling at the three sisters.  
  
"No, I don't suppose you are," said Piper.  
  
"How can you know that?" demanded Paige. "She just suddenly   
appears here and you don't think she's a threat? After everything   
that's happened?"  
  
"She's not a threat," said Phoebe. "She couldn't be. She orbed   
in. Which means she's a White Lighter. And White Lighters are on the   
side of good."  
  
"I've heard the Charmed Ones were quite intelligent," said   
Matilda. "It's an honor to finally meet you."  
  
"You know who we are?" asked Piper. "Or, at least, were."  
  
"Yes," said Matilda. "I'm a White Lighter. I was away on a   
sort of retreat when everything suddenly changed. My normal charges   
don't know who I am. Even the Elders don't remember me. I can only   
guess that my being away prevented me from being affected."  
  
"What do you mean, 'being away'?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"The retreat I mentioned," said Matilda, "is one that most White   
Lighters take from time to time. We go to a dimension where good and   
evil don't exist. A dimension where we don't have to worry about our   
charges or helping people or anything like that. It's very restful   
and helps us to sort of recharge our batteries, so to speak. I've   
often tried to convince Leo to go there, but he always says he's too   
busy."  
  
"You know Leo?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes, very well," said Matilda. "You see, I'm what you might   
call a senior White Lighter. I'm one of the oldest White Lighters   
there are. I sit on the council that helps the Elders decide who   
should become a White Lighter. Leo became one on my recommendation."  
  
"So, that explains how you remember how things are supposed to   
be," said Paige. "How come we weren't affected by the changes?"  
  
"Because you are . . . were the Charmed Ones," said Matilda.   
"Your magic must have protected you, at least that much. Otherwise,   
you'd be like everyone else; believing that everything is as it should   
be."  
  
"Okay," said Paige, "the introductions have been made. Now, can   
you tell us what's happened to us?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Matilda. "All I do know is that no one is   
trying to fool you. Whatever has happened has happened everywhere.   
Things have changed all over."  
  
"So why has this happened?" asked Phoebe. "If no one is trying   
to convince us that things have changed, if this is all natural, why   
is it happening?"  
  
"I never said it was natural," said Matilda. "I only said that   
no one was trying to fool you. Only some form of powerful magic could   
have accomplished this. And magic doesn't just happen on it's own.   
Someone, or something, is doing it."  
  
"Who?" asked Piper. "And what kind of magic can do this?"  
  
"Who, I don't know," said Matilda. "The type of magic, I'm not   
sure. The only type of magic I know of that can alter things is   
psycho kinesis."  
  
"Psycho kinesis?" questioned Paige. "Isn't that the ability to   
move things with your mind?"  
  
"No," said Piper. "That's telekinesis. Prue had that ability.   
Psycho kinesis must be something else."  
  
"It is," said Matilda. "Psycho kinesis is the ability to   
control a person's surroundings and environment. Like using it to   
alter the roll of dice, or the type of cards you get when playing a   
game.  
  
"But all the occurrences of psycho kinesis I've ever heard about   
have been rare. And they've been minor. Like controlling the roll of   
dice, as I said. Nothing on this scale. Someone who had the ability   
to alter things on this scale would be nearly all-powerful. Nothing   
would be able to stop them."  
  
"Then why do all this?" asked Phoebe. "Why change all this?   
Why not just change what they wanted changed?"  
  
"Maybe they did," said Piper. "Remember I said that Patrice was   
wearing the triquetra as a necklace? Maybe she changed all this so   
she could become a Charmed One? In order to do that, she'd have to   
make her sisters Charmed Ones as well."  
  
"Why not just replace one of us?" asked Paige. "Instead of   
changing all this?"  
  
"To make her sisters Charmed Ones as well," said Piper. "I know   
if I was going to give myself that kind of power, I'd want you two to   
have them, too, not some strangers. Maybe she thought that with the   
power of the Charmed Ones, she might be able to help her sister,   
Pamela. The one in the coma."  
  
"That makes sense," said Matilda. "In order for those three to   
become the Charmed Ones, much of your personal history would have to   
be changed. And changes in your history would have repercussions   
elsewhere."  
  
"So why keep us alive?" asked Phoebe. "If Patrice or whoever   
did this can affect these kinds of changes, why let us live? Why not   
just get rid of us, too?  
  
"Besides," said Matilda, "we have no proof it was this Patrice.   
Or her sisters. Them becoming the Charmed Ones instead of you may be   
a sort of side effect of whatever the changes were meant to affect.   
The actual change could have been something else, and changing who the   
Charmed Ones are might just be a byproduct of that."  
  
"I didn't say I had all the answers," said Piper. "But Patrice   
is the best lead we've got."  
  
"It's the only lead we've got," said Paige.  
  
"Matilda," said Piper, "since you still remember everything the   
way it should be, you can help us. With your orbing ability we can   
get around faster than normal. We have to find out everything we can   
and see if there's a way to change it back."  
  
"Well," said Matilda, "I guess in a sense, you've become my   
charges. Since we're the only ones who know how things are supposed   
to be. But this may not be easy. With the changes that have been   
made, we might not be able to find out what we need to know."  
  
"We have to try," said Piper.  
  
"I know," said Matilda. "I wasn't suggesting we didn't. I was   
just pointing out that this might not be easy. And it may not be   
possible to put things right again."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Just this," said Matilda. "Magic this powerful won't be   
countered with a spell. Even a Power of Three spell wouldn't be   
enough to counter it. Even if we can discover who's behind it,   
there's no guarantee that we can convince them to put things back the   
way they were."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Paige.  
  
"Do you remember what happened when the Seer died?" asked   
Matilda.  
  
"Sure," said Piper. "She took most of the upper level demons   
with her."  
  
"And what about the spells and magic she had cast?" asked   
Matilda.  
  
"They all came undone," said Phoebe. "Without her to sustain   
them, they couldn't . . .."  
  
Phoebe's voice trailed off.  
  
"Exactly my point," said Matilda. "If you can't convince   
whomever is doing this to voluntarily put things back, the only way to   
stop them would be to kill them. To end the magic so that everything   
is restored."  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige could hardly believe what they were   
hearing. If Patrice were behind this, she would have done it to   
become a Charmed One. To help protect and fight for the innocent.   
Which meant if they were to kill her, they would be violating   
everything the Charmed Ones stood for. Everything they had come to   
believe in the last four years.  
  
It would mean, essentially, the taking of the life of an   
innocent. Something the Charmed Ones were sworn to protect at any   
cost. Even the cost of their own lives.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 3: The Other Side Of The Coin. With   
mixed emotions about the possibility of having to kill an innocent to   
set things straight, the sisters and their new White Lighter set out   
to see if Patrice has, in fact, changed things. Each secretly praying   
they can fine a way to set things right again without having to go to   
such extremes.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	13. Part 3 Chapter 1

CHARMED  
"UNCHARMED"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG-13 (for mild language)  
  
PART 3: THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COIN  
  
With mixed emotions about the possibility of having to kill an   
innocent to set things straight, the sisters and their new White   
Lighter set out to see if Patrice has, in fact, changed things. Each   
secretly praying they can fine a way to set things right again without   
having to go to such extremes.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Matilda and the sisters sat in the kitchen of the manor. They   
had spent several hours discussing what they should do next. They   
didn't have many options available to them. Without knowing what   
changes had been made, beyond what they already knew, they couldn't be   
sure who might be behind the changes.  
  
"I think," said Piper, "that the first thing we have to do is   
find out if Patrice and her sisters are actually the Charmed Ones now.   
All we have to go on is the necklace she was wearing and some cryptic   
message from Leo. And that Leo was with her."  
  
"Didn't you say that Leo orbed them out of the center?" asked   
Paige.  
  
"I said it looked like he orbed them out," said Piper. "All I   
caught was a bluish light just as the elevator doors were closing. I   
could have been mistaken."  
  
"Piper's right," said Matilda. "That necklace could have been   
nothing more than what Patrice said it was. A family heirloom.   
Although, with Leo being with her, I think it's much more than that."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "Matilda, can you orb to Matilda's home and   
see if she has the Book of Shadows? Since you aren't evil, they   
shouldn't get any warnings when you get there. And it should be a   
simple matter to locate the book if it is there."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Matilda. "If the Book of Shadows is   
there, it will confirm that they are the new Charmed Ones. They're   
the only ones who would have the Book of Shadows. But as I said,   
that's no guarantee that they're the ones who have done this."  
  
"It's a start," said Piper.  
  
"I'll go back to my office and see if I can find out anything,"   
said Paige. "I need to check it out anyway. We may be in this time   
line for a while, and I don't want to make a fool of myself."  
  
"I guess I'd better check with my parole officer," said Phoebe.   
"Maybe I can find out something from him. If nothing else, I can find   
out what I did to get sent to prison."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "I'll go to the library and do some   
research. I should be able to check through back issues of the paper   
and see if there's anything in there about Andy. To see if he's   
really still alive.  
  
"I'll also check their genealogy records. See if I can find out   
what I can about Prue, assuming she even existed. I should even be   
able to find out something on Pamela McIntyre and her sisters. That   
might give us an idea who, or what, is doing all this."  
  
"Not a bad plan," said Matilda. "I can see why you have the   
reputation you do. Even though some claim your methods are less than   
orthodox."  
  
"We've been accused of that a time or two," said Phoebe. "But   
it seems to work well enough for us."  
  
"Well enough to have vanquished the Source," said Matilda. "Not   
once, but three times, if memory serves."  
  
"That brings up something," said Paige. "In the original time   
line, we vanquished the Source. What about in this time line? Is   
there still a Source or did these Charmed Ones vanquish him, too?"  
  
"I don't know," said Matilda. "I can try to find out. But   
since you aren't the Charmed Ones in this time line, you don't have to   
worry about him coming after you. Or any other demons, for that   
matter. Your normals. There's no reason for them to come after you."  
  
"Oh God," said Phoebe suddenly. "That's something I hadn't   
thought about. If everything has been changed I wonder who else may   
still be around. Besides Andy."  
  
"You mean Cole," said Piper. "In the original time line, we   
stripped Belthazor from him. Then he was possessed by the Source and   
we thought he had been vanquished."  
  
"You mean we vanquished him, don't you?" asked Paige.  
  
"Whatever," said Phoebe. "Then he figured a way to come back.   
And he had powers when he did. I just thought of him. I wonder what   
changes have been made of him in this time line?"  
  
"If any," said Matilda. "He changed from evil to good because   
of his love for you, Phoebe. It's unlikely that it would have   
happened twice. It's possible he's still Belthazor. Or that the   
Charmed Ones in this time line have vanquished him. In either case,   
he won't know who you are."  
  
"I know," said Phoebe. "It was just so hard loosing him the   
first time. I'm not sure I can handle it a second time."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "if it's any consolation, just remember that   
it's not really him. Just the him of this time line. If . . . when   
we correct the changes, he'll go back to what he was before. Whatever   
that was."  
  
"Well," said Paige, "I'd better get some sleep. It's going to   
be a big day tomorrow."  
  
"I'm with you," said Piper. "We've been through a lot today.   
Matilda, you're welcome to stay here if you'd like. I'm afraid we   
don't have a room for you. But I understand the sofa can be quite   
comfortable."  
  
"Thanks," said Matilda. "I guess I do need a place to stay for   
the time being."  
  
"I'll make up the sofa for her," said Phoebe. "I'll see you   
guys in the morning."  
  
Piper and Paige left the kitchen and went up to their rooms.   
Phoebe and Matilda stayed in the kitchen a while longer talking.  
  
"Piper is more confident than I am," said Phoebe.  
  
"I understand," said Matilda. "To be honest, I'm not very sure   
of our chances, either. I've never been in a situation like this   
before. Most of my work involves administrative work. I'm afraid   
it's been a while since I've been in the field, as it were."  
  
"Don't apologize," said Phoebe. "We've never been in a   
situation like this before either. I mean, we've moved through time   
before, but nothing like this. At least we know it couldn't be Shax.   
He died the same time Prue died."  
  
"I know," said Matilda. "Besides, this doesn't feel like time   
has been altered. I can't explain why, but this feels different. It   
almost feels like a dream. Only this dream is real."  
  
"There's something else that Piper hasn't thought of," said   
Phoebe.  
  
"You mean Leo," said Matilda. "I've thought of that, too. If   
Leo IS the other Charmed Ones White Lighter, that means that he and   
her have never met."  
  
"Which means she isn't married to him," said Phoebe. "And she's   
no longer pregnant."  
  
"That's true," said Matilda. "It's possible she may have   
thought of it but just haven't said anything about it. Maybe she   
doesn't want to believe it. I can't imagine what it would be doing to   
her right now."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "we'd better get the sofa made up. I'm   
sure you'll find it comfortable."  
  
"I'm sure I will," said Matilda. "And to be honest, I am a bit   
tired. As Prue said, we've all been through a lot today."  
  
Phoebe made up the sofa for Matilda then went up to her room to   
get some sleep. She hadn't mentioned it, but she felt the same way   
that Matilda did. Somehow, none of this seemed real. She finally   
decided that it would take a while before the reality of it sunk into   
her on an emotional level. 


	14. Part 3 Chapter 2

TWO  
  
Paige's office was unlocked when she arrived the next morning.   
Tentatively she opened the door and looked inside. A man was at the   
filing cabinet in her office rifling through the folders. Paige was   
unsure what to do. As she stood watching him, he suddenly turned and   
looked at her.  
  
"Great, you're here," said the man. "Paige, I'm looking for the   
Parker file. We're supposed to do a deposition this afternoon and I   
want to familiarize myself with the file. Do you have any idea where   
the file is?"  
  
Paige wasn't completely sure who the man was, but she decided it   
must be her boss, Mr. Carlson. Cautiously, she stepped into the   
office and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I'm not sure right this moment," she said. "I'll, uh, see if I   
can locate if for you."  
  
"Please do," said the man. "I know you're on vacation right   
now, but this is a very important case, as you know. By the way, what   
are you doing here today? You aren't due back until Monday?"  
  
"Oh," said Paige, "I, uh, left something in my desk and thought   
I'd drop by to pick it up real quick. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not," said the man. "This IS your office."  
  
Just then a younger man stuck his head in the door and looked   
around.  
  
"Hey, Paige," said the man. "Mike, I'm going to have to cancel   
on lunch today. I have to see a client to go over her testimony for   
one of my cases."  
  
"No problem," said Mike.  
  
"Have a good vacation, Paige," said the man sticking his head in   
the door. "Just remember, if you ever decide to work for a real   
lawyer instead of this shyster, just let me know."  
  
"I'll think about it," said Paige, smiling.  
  
"Don't encourage him," said Mike, after the man had left. "He's   
been after you since you came to work for me."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Carlson," said Paige. "I have no intentions   
of leaving my job."  
  
"Mr. Carlson?" questioned Mike. "Now I am worried. You haven't   
called me that since the first week you worked here."  
  
"Sorry, uh, Mike," said Paige. "I guess I, uh, just have some   
things on my mind right now."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Mike. "Just get me the Parker file   
if you would, please."  
  
"I'll locate it right away," said Paige.  
  
Carlson went into his office and Paige began to look for the   
file he had requested. She began by looking through the filing   
cabinet he had been looking through. She had no idea where the file   
might be, but that seemed to be the most logical place to start.  
  
It didn't take her long to locate it. The files were filed   
alphabetically and she had located it within seconds. She took the   
file into Carlson and handed it to him. He thanked her, then picked   
up his briefcase and left the office. Paige went to her desk and   
turned on the computer.  
  
She spent nearly the entire day checking various files and a   
number of Internet web sites. She learned a great deal. She didn't   
think that any of it would help them figure out who was doing this to   
them. But at least they would be able to know what was going on in   
this time line. She printed up the appropriate information, as she   
had before. When she was done, she gathered up the papers and left   
for the manor.  
  
Just as she was about to leave, she noticed a small necklace   
lying in the middle drawer of her desk. She picked it up and looked   
at it.  
  
The charm consisted of three crescent moons back to back. She   
recognized the charm. It had belonged to a witch that they had helped   
a while back. Help that had led to Belthazor being vanquished forever. Leaving Cole fully human.  
  
She didn't understand why she would have it. In this time line,   
she wasn't a witch. That symbol was a sort of cousin to the   
triquetra; the symbol of the Charmed Ones. It was the symbol of a   
coven. A coven Paige couldn't possible belong to.  
  
She put the necklace into her pocket and picked up the papers   
she had printed up. Then she left the office, locked the door behind   
her, and went to her car to return to the manor to tell her sisters   
what she had discovered. 


	15. Part 3 Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Phoebe's visit with her parole officer had proved enlightening.   
Apparently, five years ago she had been convicted of shoplifting   
nearly seventy thousand dollars in jewelry. She had spent four and   
one half years in prison for it and had been out for the last six   
months. Her parole officer thought she was having a schizophrenic   
episode when she asked questions she should already know the answer   
to.  
  
By the time she left his office, he was convinced she was   
loosing her mind. He threatened to pull her parole to get her some   
psychiatric help. He only relented when she promised to get some   
rest. She said she would be okay in a day or two. By the time she   
got home, Piper was already there.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," said Piper, as Phoebe came into the living room.   
"So, what did you find out?"  
  
"I'm a klepto," said Phoebe, plopping down onto the sofa. "To   
the tune of seventy thousand dollars. That's why I was in prison."  
  
"Ouch," said Piper. "You know, in a way, this has been a good   
experience. It let's us find out what things might have been like if   
we had never become the Charmed Ones. I guess you never got your life   
straightened out."  
  
"So it would seem," said Phoebe. "It's strange. To know how   
your life might have turned out. I have to say I'm not crazy about   
what I learned about myself. It's kind of unsettling."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Piper. "According to what I found   
out, Prue never existed. You, Paige, and I apparently are the only   
sisters. There's not birth record or death record of Prue.  
  
"That's not all. According to the newspapers I could find, the   
McIntyre sisters seem to be present at a great many crimes. Especially mysterious deaths. Sound familiar?"  
  
"A little too familiar," said Phoebe. "What about Andy? Did   
you find out anything about him?"  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "He's still alive. He and his partner,   
Darryl Morris, made a major drug bust about two weeks ago. Got   
decorated by the mayor and everything."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "I found something strange." She reached   
into her pocket and pulled out a necklace similar to the one Paige had   
found. "I found this in my purse this morning. Remember it? It   
belonged to that witch we saved. When we stripped Belthazor from   
Cole."  
  
"I remember," said Piper. "It was the symbol of her coven."   
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a similar necklace. "I   
found this on my nightstand. I'm willing to bet that Paige will find   
a similar one.  
  
"You might be right," said Phoebe. "Do you think maybe we   
belong to that coven? Is that why we have these necklaces?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Piper. "There's no indication that we   
have any special powers. We would have if we were witches. Besides,   
there's nothing around the manor that suggests we belong to a coven."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Phoebe. "I just wonder what it   
means?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "I remember telling Patrice that we   
had a similar heirloom to the triquetra. And that we had lost it   
recently. I think this might be her way of trying to make things   
easier for us."  
  
"So you still believe it's Patrice doing this?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "It's the only thing that makes any sense.   
None of this happened until we met her in that center. Now, after   
talking with her about the symbol, we suddenly have one. Similar to   
the triquetra. Just as I told Patrice. Somehow, she's been able to   
change things so that she and her sisters are the Charmed Ones instead   
of us."  
  
Just then the door opened and Paige came in. She came in and   
put the papers she had printed up on the coffee table and sat down in   
one of the chairs. She noticed the two necklaces that Phoebe and   
Piper were holding.  
  
"That's strange," she said, taking hers out of her pocket. "I   
found one in my desk at work."  
  
"We were just discussing that," said Piper. "I told Phoebe that   
I had mentioned something about it to Patrice at the center. Then we   
suddenly end up with these. I don't think it's any coincidence."  
  
"Neither do I," said a voice. Suddenly, Matilda orbed in.   
"Well, I checked their home. The Book of Shadows is there. Leo was   
also there. He's their White Lighter."  
  
"Then this is all real," said Piper. "Leo and I never met. We   
aren't married and I'm not really pregnant."  
  
"That's occurred to you then?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Of course I've thought of that," said Piper, anger in her   
voice. "I'm sorry. It's all I've been thinking about since this all   
started. You were pregnant, Phoebe. You know how it is. It's   
constantly on your mind every second of every day."  
  
"Sorry, honey," said Phoebe. "I guess I sounded a bit callous."  
  
"It's okay," said Piper. "It's just so unfair. After   
everything we went through, and now, none of it means anything.   
Loosing Prue, defeating the Source, and now it's like it never   
happened."  
  
"It didn't," said Matilda. "While I was at their house, I   
overheard them talking. They're wondering what the Source is going to   
do next. He's still very much alive and still plaguing them."  
  
"Great," said Paige. "Now, not only are we not the Charmed   
Ones, we have that ugly, half faced, monstrosity to worry about."  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about that, human," said a voice from   
the doorway to the living room. "You won't live long enough to get   
close to him. Not that it would do you much good if you did."  
  
The four women turned involuntarily toward the voice. In the   
doorway stood a demon with his hand raised and a fireball simmering in   
the palm. An evil smile was on his face as he faced Phoebe.  
  
None of the women needed to be told who this demon was. The   
sisters knew him intimately. And Matilda was familiar with him   
because of her long standing as a White Lighter. While everyone was   
surprised to see this demon in their home, Phoebe was the most   
affected.  
  
Standing in the doorway, about to incinerate them all with a   
fireball, stood a creature that, only the day before, had been her   
husband. Standing in the doorway was Belthazor. 


	16. Part 3 Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"Cole," whispered Phoebe at Belthazor's appearance.  
  
"I don't know you," said the demon. "We've never met. How   
could you know who I am?"  
  
"Leave them alone, demon," said Matilda, stepping up next to   
Phoebe. She put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "These three are not   
a danger to you and your kind."  
  
"White Lighter," said Belthazor. "Well, I was only sent to kill   
the one sister. But it looks like I'll get a bonus. Three sisters   
and a White Lighter."  
  
"What?" questioned Piper. Paige was moving slowly toward the   
fireplace. "Why would you be sent to kill one of us?"  
  
"The middle one," said Belthazor. "She's been interfering where   
she doesn't belong. It's made my employers uncomfortable. So, I'm   
afraid she'll have to be dealt with. And since you three are here,   
you'll have to be dealt with as well. Nothing personal, you   
understand. Just business."  
  
Belthazor raised his hand and cast the fireball directly at   
Phoebe. But Matilda was ready. The moment the demon moved, she   
orbed. Taking Phoebe with her. The fireball exploded harmlessly on   
the far wall without injuring any of the women.  
  
"Deal with this, slime ball," said Paige.  
  
She picked up the poker from the fireplace and threw it with all   
her might at Belthazor. The demon turned to defend against the attack   
but Paige was just a bit faster. The poker struck him in the   
shoulder, tearing a deep gash. He grabbed his shoulder and howled in   
pain.  
  
"She may have gotten away," said Belthazor, "but you won't fare   
so well."  
  
Again, he raised his hand and formed a fireball. He was about   
to cast the fireball when he was suddenly flung violently into the   
living room, striking the wall where his first fireball had struck   
only moments before. The fireball he had just formed evaporated in   
his hand as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Care to take on someone who's a little more of a match for   
you?" asked a female voice from the entryway.  
  
Piper and Paige looked into the entryway and saw Patrice   
standing there. As Belthazor rose, he again began to form a fireball.   
Patrice didn't hesitate. She raised her arm and Belthazor was   
violently cast once again against the wall. Almost immediately, Leo   
orbed in with two women holding his arms.  
  
"Hey there, puss face," said one of the women. "Looks like you   
have more to deal with than some defenseless humans."  
  
The woman who had spoken raised her hands and Belthazor exploded   
into a thousand fragments. They flew out into all directions for a   
second, and then changed direction and he reconstituted himself.   
Seeing that he was outmatched, Belthazor snarled at the women, and   
then shimmered away. Just then, Matilda and Phoebe orbed back in.  
  
"Well," said Matilda to the woman with Leo who hadn't spoken,   
"it seems you were right. We got here just in time."  
  
Patrice excused herself, and then just vanished from the room.   
Several seconds later she came in through the front door.  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "what the hell is going on here? Why is   
Belthazor trying to kill Phoebe? And how did you know he was here?"  
  
"You know who that was?" asked Patrice.  
  
"Of course," said Piper. "He's been living in the manor for   
several months now."  
  
"Wait a minute," said the woman who had tried to explode the   
demon. "Why would he be living here?"  
  
"We need to talk," said Paige, looking at Patrice. "I'm   
assuming these are your other sisters."  
  
"Yes," said Patrice. "This is Patty," indicating the one with   
the explosive power, " and Paula. And I think you're right. We need   
to have a serious talk."  
  
They moved to the kitchen where Piper put on some coffee.  
  
"You didn't seemed surprised at what Belthazor was," said Patty.   
"Do you know about demons?"  
  
"Oh, you could say we've learned a thing or two about them,"   
said Phoebe.  
  
"You called him Cole," said Patrice. "Why did you call him   
that?"  
  
"He's only half demon," said Phoebe. "He's also half human. His   
human persona is Cole Turner."  
  
"The assistant district attorney?" questioned Paula. "That   
might explain a few things. But how do you know about him? And why   
was he trying to kill you?"  
  
"I know about him," said Phoebe hesitantly, "because I was   
married to him."  
  
Patrice and her sisters just stared at Phoebe in disbelief.  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "It's time for some explanations. First,   
how did you know we were in danger?"  
  
"Paula must have had a premonition," offered Paige.  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?" asked Paula.  
  
"Patrice used the telekinetic ability," said Paige. "And she   
obviously astral projected. Patty tried to explode Belthazor, which   
means that Paula must have the precognitive ability."  
  
"Okay, this is getting spooky," said Paula. "How do you know so   
much about us?"  
  
"That's one of the explanations we mentioned," said Piper. "We   
know so much about you because . . . we used to be you."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Patty. "What do you man you used to be   
us?"  
  
"This is going to take a bit of explaining," said Piper. "It   
all started about four years ago. When Phoebe found the Book of   
Shadows in the attic and read an incantation from it." 


	17. Part 3 Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"That's quite a story," said Leo, after they had finished their   
explanation.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had told them everything about   
themselves. Starting with when they had first become the Charmed Ones   
and ending with the sudden change that morning.  
  
"This is certainly a unique experience," said Piper. "Usually,   
we're the ones putting our lives on the line to protect others. Now,   
we're the ones in danger and someone else is saving our butts."  
  
"So, you're really the Charmed Ones?" asked Patty. "And Matilda   
here is your White Lighter? And you're married to Leo and expecting   
your first child? And someone has somehow changed everything so that   
we are now the Charmed Ones? Is that about the size of it?"  
  
"Almost," said Piper. "Actually, Leo was our White Lighter. We   
never even met Matilda until all of this happened."  
  
"That's a little hard to accept," said Leo. "The . . . it's   
frowned upon for a White Lighter to become involved with one of his   
charges."  
  
"You mean the Elders disapprove," corrected Piper. "How well I   
know that. When we started seeing each other, it caused a lot of   
problems. But we were able to get through them."  
  
"Leo," said Matilda, "I know you don't remember me. But you   
know I am a White Lighter. You saw me orb."  
  
"That's true," said Leo. "Only White Lighters can orb. But how   
come you weren't affected by these changes? When every other human,   
demon, and White Lighter was?"  
  
"I was away on retreat," said Matilda. "I can only surmise that   
it shielded me from the changes somehow."  
  
"And we think we were shielded because we were the Charmed   
Ones," said Paige. "Our power must have protected our memories, even   
if it didn't protect us completely."  
  
"I don't know," said Patrice. "It all sounds so fantastic to   
me. Vanquishing Belthazor, the Source, AND the Seer. A White Lighter   
and his charge actually getting married. A Charmed One dying only to   
have the Power of Three restored by an unknown sister who suddenly   
pops up almost at the instant the oldest one dies. That's a little   
hard to accept."  
  
"Then how do you explain it?" asked Piper. "You saw Belthazor   
try to kill us. And how could we know so much about you? The Book of   
Shadows, your powers, who Belthazor really is, all of it? Do you have   
another explanation?"  
  
"No," said Paula, "but that doesn't mean there isn't one. I   
clearly remember everything that's happened to us since we became the   
Charmed Ones. I find it impossible to believe that it's all been a   
dream."  
  
"Not a dream," said Matilda. "Call it an altered state of   
reality."  
  
"That's even harder to believe," said Leo. "The only power I   
know of that can accomplish something like that is psycho kinesis."  
  
"That's what Matilda said," said Phoebe.  
  
"But no one has ever had psycho kinetic ability to affect   
something like this," said Leo. "Not on such a grand scale. I mean,   
to so completely alter all of reality. Even affecting the Elders and   
the Source. If someone had that kind of power, why alter things like   
this? Why not just make themselves ruler of the world or whatever it   
is they want?"  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "originally, we believed that Patrice or   
one of her sisters had done it. To make themselves the Charmed Ones."  
  
"That's crazy," said Patrice. "If we were going to do that, we   
would have made sure that you didn't remember any of it."  
  
"I know," said Piper. "That's what I've been thinking about.   
If it were one of you, you would have given yourselves greater powers.   
Not the same powers we had. In this altered time line, no one would   
have noticed the changes."  
  
"Right," said Paula. "And if you think about it, we would   
actually be making ourselves less powerful. I mean, going from this   
psychokinetic ability to what the three of us can do. It would sure   
be helpful if we could just change things as we needed them."  
  
"She's right," said Matilda. "The psycho kinetic ability would   
be far more powerful. And useful. Not to mention it would protect   
them better than your powers. And why not just do away with the   
demons altogether? Why leave things so that the danger still exists?"  
  
"Unless whomever did this couldn't affect that much," said   
Phoebe. "Maybe this was all they could do. Because they didn't fully   
understand what was going on."  
  
"All they could do?" asked Leo. "Considering what they've done,   
it's more than anyone would have thought possible."  
  
"Yes," said Phoebe, "but if it's not Patrice or one of her   
sisters, who is it?"  
  
"That's the sixty four thousand dollar question," said Patrice.   
"Assuming everything you've told us is true, it would seem that   
someone altered things for our benefit. It stands to reason that it   
would be someone who's close to us."  
  
"What about one of your relatives?" asked Matilda. "Or perhaps   
a friend. Someone who would want to help you. Maybe repay you for   
something you did for them."  
  
"I don't know," said Paula. "None of us have any children. And   
we don't have that many friends. Fighting demons and warlocks doesn't   
leave much time for a social life."  
  
"Don't we know it," said Paige, sarcastically.  
  
"Children?" questioned Phoebe. "What about a child who lives   
near you? Or someone you helped once? I mean, the changes weren't   
subtle. And these." She held up the necklace that she, Piper, and   
Paige had. "These just suddenly appeared. After Piper mentioned to   
you about an heirloom we used to have similar to the triquetra.   
It's like a child who is trying to help, but hasn't learned the   
subtlety of tact."  
  
"Phoebe's right," said Patty. "While these changes are   
certainly powerful, they are a bit obvious. But there aren't any   
children that live near us. And while we have helped some children,   
most of them were innocents. Possessing no powers at all."  
  
"Patty's correct," said Leo. "If any children they may have   
helped had this kind of power, they wouldn't have needed the Charmed   
Ones help."  
  
"That makes sense," said Matilda. "So, we seem to be back where   
we started. Without a clue of who or what is doing this."  
  
"It's obviously not someone evil," said Piper. "If it was, they   
would have simply done away with the Charmed Ones. Instead of   
changing who they were."  
  
"Okay," said Patrice. "Obviously, you three are not a danger to   
us. And I'm willing to bet you aren't going to give our secret away.   
Knowing how important it is that it not be revealed. I suggest we go   
home and consult the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Leo, why don't you check with the Elders? See if they have any   
idea about what's going on here. If they don't they might have an   
idea how to find out."  
  
"Good idea," said Leo. "I suggest that Matilda go with me.   
They can help verify that she is, in fact, a White Lighter."  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Paige. "Don't you believe her?"  
  
"No, he's right," said Matilda. "It's important that he and the   
others be convinced of my identity. The Elders will be able to tell   
that I'm really a White Lighter. What they will do after that, I   
don't know. But it's important that there be no questions about it."  
  
"Okay," said Patrice. "But we can't leave the three of you here   
alone. Belthazor may come back to finish what he started. Without   
any powers, they would be helpless. Especially Phoebe. Whether this   
story is true or not, you're still in great danger from demon   
attacks."  
  
"I'll stay with them," offered Patty. "I doubt he'll try to   
attack while I'm around. But we have to come up with something more   
permanent. We can't spend the rest of our lives hanging around here."  
  
"I'll be right back," said Paige.  
  
She left the kitchen and went into the living room. When she   
returned, she was holding the fireplace poker she had wounded   
Belthazor with. On the tip of the poker were blood and a small amount   
of skin.  
  
"Will this be of any use?" she asked.  
  
"Some of Belthazor's flesh," said Patrice, taking the poker.   
"This will be very useful. I can make a vanquishing potion from this.   
Then, if he should attack again, we'll be ready."  
  
"Good thinking, Paige," said Patty. "I had all but forgotten   
about that porker."  
  
"Well," said Paige, looking over at Piper, "the last time I made   
a potion, there were some unexpected results. Piper said the best way   
to learn was by experience. Believe me, I've never forgotten what   
happened when I put the demon flesh into the mixture."  
  
"I see," said Patrice, smiling, "that Piper didn't warn you   
about the reaction putting the flesh in would have on the potion.   
Patrice did the same thing to me the first time I made a potion. With   
very similar results."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "We'd better get going. We need to find out   
what's going on as quickly as possible. I'll take Patrice and Paula   
back to the house. Then, Matilda and I will go to the Elders. As   
soon as the vanquishing potion is ready, we'll bring it back here. So   
you can have it on hand when and if Belthazor returns."  
  
"Get back as quickly as you can," said Patty. "I don't relish   
going up against Belthazor on my own."  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we can," said Leo.  
  
He, Matilda, Patrice, and Paula orbed out of the manor leaving   
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Patty alone in the kitchen. 


	18. Part 3 Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"You don't believe us," said Piper to Patty.  
  
"It's not that," said Patty. "It's just hard to accept. I   
mean, how would you react if the roles were reversed? If my sisters   
and I suddenly appeared and claimed that we were really the Charmed   
Ones and that everything had been suddenly changed?"  
  
"I see your point," said Piper. "I guess it is kind of hard to   
accept."  
  
"You know," said Patty, "there is one option you may not have   
considered."  
  
"What would that be?" asked Paige.  
  
"That things are exactly as they are supposed to be," returned   
Patty. "That it's not us or the world that's changed, but your   
memories. Maybe someone is trying to convince you that you're the   
Charmed Ones to get to us."  
  
"I suppose that's possible," said Piper. "But I don't believe   
that. Our memories are too distinct, too real. Besides, how would   
implanting false memories in us help someone to get to you?"  
  
"I don't know," said Patty. "I'll admit, it's a stretch. But   
it seems more reasonable than your theory about someone changing   
reality. Let's wait to see what Leo and Matilda find out. They might   
come up with a more plausible explanation."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "Well, looks like you'll be staying on the   
sofa tonight. It seems to be getting a lot of use lately."  
  
"I've slept in worse places," said Patty, smiling. "I once fell   
asleep in Pam's room reading to her. Didn't wake up until the next   
morning. The workers at the center were very nice to let me sleep   
there."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "after twenty two years, I'm sure they're   
quite used to having you around."  
  
"Oh, they are," said Patty. "I was planning to stop by and see   
her tomorrow. Patrice was by today, but I haven't been by to see her   
in over a week. I feel like I'm letting her down."  
  
"I'm sure you aren't," said Phoebe. "I'll go with you. I'm not   
working and don't really have plans for the immediate future."  
  
"I'd appreciate that," said Patty. "Patrice told me about   
meeting Piper there today. I guess you were trying to find some   
answers."  
  
"Yes, I was," said Piper. "Everything started just after we met   
her there. So you can see how we thought you might be behind it."  
  
"I'd probably think the same thing," said Patrice. "Well, until   
Patrice gets back with that vanquishing potion, I guess all we can do   
is wait. So tell me. What types of adventures do you remember having   
as the Charmed Ones? You never know. Maybe something you went   
through will help us. Assuming things stay as they are."  
  
The four spent the next few hours exchanging stories of the   
demons and warlocks they had fought and the innocents they had help.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss the exciting conclusion in Part 4:   
Unconscious Desire. Leo and Matilda return with news that the Elders   
have no idea what's going on. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige discover that   
they may have to accept that they are no longer the Charmed Ones. And that they will remain normal humans forever.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	19. Part4 Chapter 1

CHARMED  
"UNCHARMED"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG-13 (for mild language)  
  
PART 4: UNCONSCIOUS DESIRE  
  
Leo and Matilda return with news that the Elders have no idea   
what's going on. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige discover that they may have   
to accept that they are no longer the Charmed Ones. And that they will   
remain normal humans forever  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Patty and Phoebe spent several hours the next morning with Pam.   
She remained as Phoebe had first seen her. Unconscious and unmoving.   
She looked very peaceful even considering she was hooked up to   
machines, most of which Phoebe couldn't identify.  
  
Phoebe even took a turn reading to Pam. Patty seemed to   
appreciate the assistance. Even after twenty-two years, Phoebe could   
tell it was hard on Patty. She wondered how she would feel if it was   
Piper or Paige lying in that bed.  
  
"So," said Patty, when they took a break from reading, "how is   
it that you and Cole Turner ended up together?"  
  
"We were witnesses in one of his cases," said Phoebe. "Of   
course, at the time, we didn't know who he really was. By the time we   
found out, I was already in love with him. Things really got   
complicated after that, I can tell you. I'll just be glad when . . .   
and if, I can get him back. It's been really hard without him."  
  
"I can imagine," said Patty.  
  
"Why didn't you ever marry?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Never could find the right person," confided Patty. "I mean,   
we have to keep our being the Charmed Ones a secret. There were a   
couple of guys. But when they found out I was a witch, they couldn't   
handle it."  
  
"I can understand that," said Phoebe. "We've had our share of   
those, too."  
  
"You know," said Patty, "it's not that I don't believe you.   
About reality being changed and all. It's just that it's a bit much   
to swallow. To have that kind of power would be incredible."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Phoebe. "I know how it sounds.   
But as Piper said, our memories are too real, too vivid. I can't   
believe it's someone who's just playing with our memories."  
  
Just then the door to the room opened and two men walked in.   
They were wearing the white coats that identified them as doctors.   
One was Dr. Cavanaugh, Pam's regular physician. He introduced the   
other as Dr. Sommerset, a specialist.  
  
"Dr. Sommerset is a neurologist," explained Dr. Cavanaugh.   
"He's run some test on Pam. I'm afraid the news isn't good, Patty."  
  
"I'm afraid your sister's condition is only going to get worse,"   
said Dr. Sommerset without preamble. "It seems that her synaptic   
pathways are beginning to deteriorate. Dr. Cavanaugh has been able to   
delay the degradation with drug therapy, but she's beginning to build   
up a tolerance to the drugs. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time   
before they won't do any good."  
  
"I understand," said Patty. "Dr. Cavanaugh told us this would   
eventually happen. We've been prepared for it for several years. How   
long before this happens?"  
  
"Two to three weeks is my guess," said Dr. Sommerset. "Maybe a   
month, depending on her resistance to the drugs. Not much longer, I'm   
afraid. It would probably be best if you made whatever arrangements   
you may need to make. I can assure you, she'll remain unconscious.   
She won't suffer."  
  
"Thank you," said Patty. "My sisters and I appreciate   
everything you've done for her."  
  
"They seemed pretty blasé about it," said Phoebe, after the   
doctors had left. "Almost as if they didn't care."  
  
"They care," said Patty. "Dr. Cavanaugh has been Pam's doctor   
for the last eleven years. We've always asked him to be totally   
honest with us about her condition, even if the news was bad. And as   
I told Dr. Sommerset, it's something we've been expecting. I just   
thought I would be better prepared for it after all these years."  
  
"No matter how much preparation you have," said Phoebe, "you're   
never really quite ready for it. I know from personal experience. I   
never knew my mother that well before she died. But when grams died,   
and then Prue, we didn't really have much time to prepare. One moment   
they were with us, the next they were gone."  
  
"You're right, of course," said Patty. "Deep down I guess I   
always hoped she would come out of it. She was little more than a   
child when she was put into that coma. She didn't even have a chance   
to live. I suppose we should get back to the manor. I need to tell   
Patrice and Paula. I'm sure they're there by now. Patrice probably   
has the vanquishing potion ready."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe. "Maybe later on we can come back again."  
  
Patty just smiled, then the two left the center and returned to   
the manor.  
  
When they got to the manor, Patrice and Paula were there.   
Patrice held up a small vial with a green colored liquid in it. The   
vanquishing potion for Belthazor was ready the next time he attacked.  
  
Leo and Matilda were also there. The Elders had no idea what   
was going on, according to Leo. No one had ever exhibited any   
psychokinetic ability to the degree that they could change all of   
reality the way it had been changed. They had told Leo they would   
check into it and see what they could find out.  
  
On a brighter note, they were able to confirm that Matilda was,   
indeed, a White Lighter. Everyone was perplexed at how she could be a   
White Lighter without anyone else knowing about her. Since she was a   
White Lighter, they had agreed to let her remain with the Halliwell   
sisters. If, and when, Belthazor returned, she would be an added   
protection against his power.  
  
While they were in the living room talking, they suddenly heard   
the front door open. They all watched the entry way as a man walked   
into the house and stopped, looking into the living room.  
  
"Hi," said the man, putting a briefcase down on the floor. "I   
didn't know we were having company."  
  
Everyone stared at the man in disbelief. While the others were   
startled, Phoebe was completely stunned. None could believe that this   
man had simply walked into the manor as if he belonged there.   
Standing in the entryway with an overcoat slung over his arm was Cole   
Turner. 


	20. Part 4 Chapter 2

TWO  
  
Patrice and her sisters took up defensive postures between Cole   
and the Halliwells. Leo and Matilda moved in, ready to orb the now   
powerless Charmed Ones away at the first hint of danger.  
  
"Come back to get your butt kicked again, demon?" asked Patrice,   
ready to attack at the slightest provocation.  
  
"What?" asked Cole. He seemed genuinely surprised. "Phoebe,   
honey, you want to tell me what's going on here?"  
  
"Cole," Phoebe whispered tentatively.  
  
"Okay, this isn't funny," said Cole. "Piper, Paige, what the   
hell is happening here? What's this about demons? Phoebe, you   
promised me you had quit hunting for demons. You know how much   
trouble we had when we got married. My boss wasn't exactly thrilled   
with me marrying a convicted felon. My being an assistant district   
attorney and all. You promised me you wouldn't do anything to   
jeopardize our marriage or my job."  
  
"It won't work, demon," said Patrice, holding up the vial with   
the vanquishing potion. "We're ready for you now. Leave these   
innocents alone or we'll destroy you. I don't know what your game is,   
but you'll never get to her or the others."  
  
"Demon?" questioned Cole. "I'm no demon. Granted, lawyers may   
not have the best reputations, but we're a long way from being demons.   
Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"He acts like he doesn't know what you're taking about,"   
commented Matilda. "Is it possible that in this time line, Belthazor   
and Cole are different people?"  
  
Phoebe stepped up next to Patrice and looked at Cole. She   
wanted so much to believe that he wasn't a demon. That he was just   
another mortal, like so many she had helped to save in the past. He   
did seem genuinely surprised at the turn of events. But she also knew   
that Belthazor was very crafty.  
  
"I've had enough of this," said Patty suddenly. She raised her   
arms and Cole simply froze in place. "If he is Belthazor, that won't   
hold him for long."  
  
"Yes," said Leo, "but only if he fights against it. If he just   
stands there, there's no way to know for sure."  
  
"There's one way to tell," said Phoebe. "Give me the   
vanquishing potion."  
  
"It's the only one we have," said Patrice. "If you use it, and   
he's not really Belthazor, we'll have lost our greatest weapon against   
him."  
  
"I know," said Phoebe. "Don't worry." She took the vial and   
poured a small amount into her hand. "This small amount shouldn't   
vanquish him, but it should cause some reaction in him. And if he is   
Belthazor, we'll still have the potion to use against him."  
  
The others stood and watched as Phoebe moved up next to Cole.   
She paused hesitantly, looking up at him. Then, she reached up and   
smeared the potion in her hand onto his right cheek. Everyone   
watched, half expecting that the potion would cause some type of   
blistering sore on his exposed flesh.  
  
Nothing happened. The liquid simply ran down his cheek and   
stained the collar of his shirt green.  
  
"Well," said Piper, "it seems that this Cole is NOT Belthazor."  
  
"Apparently," said Patty. "I suppose I can unfreeze him now.   
From the way he was talking, Phoebe must have been some kind of   
amateur demon hunter or something."  
  
Patty unfroze Cole and he stood looking at everyone. He   
suddenly noticed Phoebe standing next to him and felt the potion   
running down his cheek. He reached up and wiped the potion off his   
skin.  
  
"Phoebe, what's going on?" he demanded, his temper beginning to   
flare. "Who are all these people and why do they keep calling me a   
demon? I'd better start getting some answers real quick."  
  
Phoebe just hugged Cole close. After everything they had gone   
through, she had accepted the fact that, in this time line, they might   
have to vanquish him yet again. It was no small relief to discover   
that he was apparently as human and as mortal as she was.  
  
"Mr. Turner," said Leo finally, breaking the awkward silence,   
"we'll answer all of your questions. But first, we need to have some   
answers of our own. It's kind of complicated, but we'll tell you what   
we can. To begin with, what did you mean when you said that Phoebe   
had promised to stop hunting demons?"  
  
For a moment, Cole just stared at everyone as if they had all   
suddenly lost their minds.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, I'm supposed to be this demon, Belthazor?" questioned Cole,   
after the explanations had been made. "And I'm out to kill Phoebe and   
her sisters."  
  
"That's about the size of it," said Patrice. "At least, that's   
what we thought. As we said, the way they remember it, they're the   
Charmed Ones and you and Belthazor were the same person. Only they   
vanquished Belthazor and left you fully human. Then, you and Phoebe   
were married."  
  
"After we took over the underworld?" asked Cole, disbelief   
apparent in his voice.  
  
"Kind of," Phoebe squeaked out. "It's kind of a long story. We   
vanquished the Source, he possessed you, and then you and I took over   
the underworld. Then, we had to vanquish you when you threatened to   
kill Piper and Paige."  
  
"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," said Cole. "I'm no   
more a demon than you are. I didn't even believe in demons."  
  
"But you said that Phoebe used to hunt them," said Paige.  
  
"She was obsessed with them," said Cole. "She was convinced   
they existed and kept looking for some way to prove it. She promised   
to give it up if we got married. Now, to find out she was not only   
right; that they actually do exist; but that one is actually after   
her."  
  
"Well, you saw me orb," interjected Leo. "If White Lighters   
exist, you have to admit that demons do, too?"  
  
Cole had not believed their story at first. He only relented   
when Leo finally orbed out then back in, proving the existence of   
White Lighters. After that, Cole had no choice but to accede.  
  
"And you say this Belthazor is very dangerous?" asked Cole.  
  
"He's one of the upper level demons," said Paula. "He   
specializes in killing witches. Although we aren't quite sure why   
he's after Phoebe."  
  
"I think I know," said Cole. "Several years ago Phoebe   
witnessed a murder. The man who was eventually charged with the crime   
claimed that he had been possessed by a demon that forced him to kill.   
When the district attorney found out that Phoebe had witnessed the   
killing, he made a deal with her. She testifies for the prosecution   
and she gets a sentence reduction for her theft charges.  
  
"It's one of the reasons she was released early. I did most of   
the work on that case so Phoebe and I had a lot of contact. We fell   
in love, and after she was released from prison, we were married. I   
always assumed the killer was trying to cop to an insanity plea. Now,   
I'm not so sure."  
  
"But I didn't witness any murder," protested Phoebe.  
  
"That's not what you told me," said Cole. "You said you saw the   
whole thing. But if what you say is true, and you're not the same   
Phoebe, you may not have seen anything. If reality as we know it has   
changed, you may not have seen the murder."  
  
"Unless this is what all of this is about," suggested Leo.   
"Maybe Patty's right. Maybe it's their memories that have been   
altered, not reality. So that Phoebe can't testify. If she does,   
it's possible that the existence of demons could come to light. That   
would be pretty good incentive to kill her."  
  
"Then how do you explain me?" asked Matilda. "How come I   
remember things the way they do? How come not even the Elders   
remember me when it's quite evident that I'm a White Lighter?"  
  
"I don't know," said Leo. "I don't have all the answers."  
  
"Well," said Patrice, "there was nothing in the Book of Shadows   
about any of this. It still doesn't make any sense."  
  
"We're missing something," interjected Paige. "There has to be   
something we haven't thought of. Even with this psychokinetic power,   
whoever is doing this had to have left some sort of clue. Something   
that will tell us what's going on and why."  
  
"I wish I could accept that," said Piper. "It would make things   
a lot easier to accept. But it seems that whoever is doing this has   
thought of everything."  
  
"I'll leave the vanquishing potion with you," said Patrice.   
""You'll need it if Belthazor should return. In the meantime, we do   
need to get back home. There are other innocents that need our   
protection."  
  
"We understand," said Phoebe. "We remember what it was like to   
have to juggle a million things at the same time. I feel a lot better   
with Cole being back."  
  
"I never went anywhere," protested Cole.  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "Matilda will stay with you. If you need   
anything, she can get hold of us. If we learn anything else, we'll   
let you know."  
  
"So will we," promised Piper.  
  
Leo orbed Patrice and her sisters back to their home while Piper   
began to make up the sofa for Matilda. Even though it was still   
early, they knew it was going to be a long night. 


	21. Part 4 Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"How'd you sleep?" asked Paige as Piper came into the kitchen   
the next morning.  
  
"Okay," said Piper with little enthusiasm. "Phoebe's not down   
yet?"  
  
"Uh uh," muttered Paige. "I guess she and Cole are still   
upstairs."  
  
"I envy her," said Piper. "At least she has her husband back.   
I have to go to sleep knowing that my husband is living with another   
woman."  
  
"I guess it's hard," said Paige. "Having Leo so close and not   
being able to even touch him."  
  
"It is," said Piper. "Everything was going so well after the   
Angel of Destiny visited us. I just wish we could figure out what's   
going on. I want things to be like they were."  
  
"Don't worry, honey," said Paige. "I'm sure it's only a matter   
of time."  
  
"A matter of time 'till what?" asked Phoebe as she and Cole came   
into the kitchen with their arms around each other.  
  
"Until we figure out what's going on," said Piper. "I'm not so   
sure that's going to happen. There isn't even a clue as to what's   
going on."  
  
"Where's Matilda?" asked Cole.  
  
"She went to see if Leo had found out anything," said Paige.   
"She should be back soon. Aren't you supposed to be at work or   
something?"  
  
"Took the day off," said Cole. "I figured that whatever's going   
on, you guys might need me around here."  
  
"I guess I should fix some breakfast," said Piper, standing up   
and walking over to the refrigerator. "But I gotta tell ya, my   
heart's not really in it today."  
  
"Didn't you sleep well, sweetie?" asked Phoebe, putting her arm   
around Piper.  
  
"No," said Piper. "Ever since this thing started I keep having   
these strange dreams. I keep waking up during the night. But when I   
  
wake up, I can't remember the dreams."  
  
"Then how do you know they're strange?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "I can just feel it. It's not just   
that we aren't the Charmed Ones any more. It's that things seem to   
keep changing. There's no focal point. Just as we're about to get   
adjusted to the way things are, something goes and changes on us.   
Like those necklaces we suddenly found. And Cole and Phoebe suddenly   
being married."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Phoebe. "When Cole and I went up   
to our room, things had changed. His clothes were hanging in the   
closets; there was a picture of our wedding on the dresser, things   
like that. I'm sure they weren't there when this all first started."  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Cole. "Everything seems perfectly   
normal to me. Well, except with the sudden realization that demons DO   
exist. That's going to take some getting used to."  
  
"Maybe that's a clue," said Paige. "Things do keep changing,   
don't they? Like someone keeps rewriting a script to get it right."  
  
"Patty and I were talking about that the other day," said   
Phoebe. "That this all seemed like some sort of dream instead of   
reality. I didn't say anything to her, but I agreed with her. It   
doesn't seem real."  
  
"I'm not surprised," said Cole. "If what you told me is true,   
this has got to be something of a nightmare."  
  
"That's an understatement," said Piper. "One I'd just as soon   
wake up from."  
  
"Well, Patty and I are supposed to go visit Pam again this   
morning," said Phoebe. "As much as I love having my husband back, we   
still need to find out what's going on here. I'm still convinced that   
my premonition has something to do with it. I just can't figure out   
what."  
  
"Phoebe," said Paige thoughtfully, "would you mind if I went   
instead of you? I don't have anything to do and it will give you a   
chance to spend some time with Cole."  
  
"No, I don't mind," said Phoebe.  
  
"What are you up to?" asked Piper suspiciously. "You have the   
strangest look in your eye."  
  
"Nothing," said Paige innocently. "I just don't want to be   
stuck around the house with nothing to do all day. I can't go back to   
my office. If my boss were there, it would be almost impossible to   
convince him I left something else in my desk. I just thought I could   
stay busy and give Phoebe and Cole some quality time together."  
  
Before Piper could voice an objection to Paige's explanation,   
Matilda and Patty orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing new to report," announced Matilda. "Leo checked with   
the Elders and they still don't have a clue as to what's going on.   
And no indication of who or what might have this kind of power."  
  
"Phoebe and I are going to visit Pam again this morning," said   
Patty. "After the news the doctors gave us yesterday, I think it's   
even more important now to spend time with her. We have so little of   
it left."  
  
"I'm going instead," announced Paige, jumping up from her chair.   
"Phoebe and Cole are going to spend some time together. That is, if   
you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," said Patty, forcing a smile. She was obviously   
still upset at the news the doctors had delivered yesterday. "I   
appreciate the company."  
  
"Great," said Paige. "Matilda can orb us to the center. It   
will be a lot faster than driving."  
  
"Okay," said Matilda. "But I need to get right back here.   
Phoebe, keep that vanquishing potion handy. There's no telling when   
Belthazor will make another appearance."  
  
"Got it right here," said Phoebe, holding up the vial of green   
liquid.  
  
Matilda orbed Paige and Patty to the center where Pam lay in a   
constant state of unconsciousness. She left them with instructions   
that if anything was to happen, they should call for her immediately.   
She would hear them and orb in right away. Then she orbed back to the   
manor to be with Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"You want to take the first turn or should I?" asked Patty.  
  
"I will," said Paige. "Why don't you go find Pam's doctor and   
see if there's been any change since yesterday?"  
  
"I'm sure there hasn't been," said Patty. "Cases like Pam's   
don't just miraculous get better."  
  
"It doesn't hurt to check," said Paige. "Who knows? They might   
actually have some good news for you for a change."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Patty. "I won't be gone long. The   
book I was reading to Pam is on the nightstand. There's a bookmark   
where I left off."  
  
"Okay," said Paige.  
  
She waited until Patty had left the room, and then wandered over   
to the window. She looked across the street at Stanford Health Care   
hospital across the street. Everything seemed so normal. Nothing   
seemed out of place.  
  
"So normal except for what counts," said Paige out loud, to no   
one in particular. "I miss my telekinetic ability. I was just   
getting used to it. I guess that's gone forever."  
  
She walked over and sat down in the chair next to Pam's bed.   
She picked up the book and opened to the place where the bookmark was.   
Then she began to read out loud to Pam.  
  
Several minutes later Patty came back into the room. She told   
Paige that Dr. Cavanaugh didn't have any news for her. There had been   
no change in Pam's condition since she and Phoebe had been there   
yesterday. They spent most of the morning reading to Pam, and then   
called for Matilda to orb them back to the manor.  
  
"No change," announced Paige to Phoebe, Cole, and Piper, while   
Matilda orbed Patty back to her home. "The doctor says that Pam is   
stable right now, but she won't stay that way."  
  
"I wish we could help her," said Piper. "We may not be the   
Charmed Ones any more, but that doesn't stop us from caring. It seems   
like such a waste. If only Leo or Matilda could use their healing   
powers on her. She'd be completely healed with no sign of the   
accident."  
  
"I thought you said that wasn't allowed?" asked Paige.  
  
"It's not," said Phoebe. "A White Lighter is only supposed to   
use his or her power to heal demon attacks. Still, it doesn't keep us   
from wishing it was different."  
  
"Isn't that kind of limiting?" asked Cole. "I mean, to have   
that kind of power and not be able to use it."  
  
"Maybe," said Phoebe, "but the White Lighters are supposed to be   
advisors and guides for witches. Besides, it would take away some of   
people's free will. At least, that's how Leo once explained it to   
us."  
  
"I guess," said Cole. "Still, to have a power like that and not   
be able to use it. It must be frustrating some times."  
  
"It is," said Piper. "Leo and I have talked about it at great   
lengths. You have no idea how many times he's wanted to heal someone   
but can't."  
  
"Phoebe," said Paige, holding out her hand, "would you pass me   
the television listings? I want to see what's on TV tonight."  
  
Before Phoebe could move, the magazine containing the weekly   
television listings suddenly lifted off the coffee table as if under   
it's own power. Then it simply floated over to Paige and landed   
gently on her outstretched hand.  
  
"Yes," said Paige, her tone one of excited success.  
  
The others just stared at Paige for a moment.  
  
"Okay, how did you do that?" demanded Piper. "None of us has   
any powers. How can you move objects like that?"  
  
"I think I know what's going on," said Paige, looking at the   
magazine. "Matilda. Matilda, you need to get back here right now. I   
think I have this thing figured out."  
  
Suddenly, Matilda orbed into the living room. She stood looking   
around for a minute, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. "I thought Belthazor might have   
returned."  
  
"No," said Piper, "nothing like that. But something almost as   
interesting. Paige seems to have a power?"  
  
"What?" questioned Matilda.  
  
"Matilda," said Paige, "there's no time to waste. You need to   
orb us to Patty's house. If I'm right, we should be able to put   
everything back the way it was."  
  
"How?" asked Matilda.  
  
"No time for explanations now," said Paige. "Just orb us to   
their house. This might take some explaining."  
  
Still confused, Matilda orbed Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Cole out   
of the manor. The others were as confused as Matilda was. 


	22. Part 4 Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
Everyone stood around Pam's bed. Once Matilda had orbed the   
sisters and Cole to Patty's place, Paige had insisted that they orb   
directly to Pam's room. She promised to explain everything once they   
were there. Now, with the nine of them in the small room, it seemed   
extremely cramped.  
  
"Okay," said Leo, his patience obviously wearing thing, "you   
said you'd explain everything. Now, just what's going on?"  
  
"Only this," said Paige. She held out her hand toward the book   
lying on the nightstand next to Pam's bed. "Book, please," she said.   
As before with the magazine, the book simply floated to her and landed   
softly in her hand.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Patrice. "You said you didn't have any   
powers. How were you able to do that?"  
  
"In a way, I didn't," said Paige. "The person who's been doing   
all of this did. They gave me this power."  
  
"You know who's doing it?" asked Piper. "Who? Is it some evil   
plot to destroy the Charmed Ones?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Paige, sitting on the edge of Pam's   
bed. "She's doing. At least, I think she is."  
  
"That's impossible," said Paula. "She's in a coma. She can't   
even feed herself. How could she be doing all this?"  
  
"Remember at the manor," said Paige to Piper and Phoebe, "when   
Cole mentioned that it must be a nightmare for us?"  
  
"Yes," said the two sisters in unison.  
  
"Then Phoebe mentioned that Patty said it all seemed like a   
dream," continued Paige. "That it wasn't all real."  
  
"I remember that," said Patty. "What does that have to do with   
Pam?"  
  
"Just this," said Paige. "When we were talking the other day,   
Phoebe mentioned that it seemed like a child was doing this. A child   
who hadn't learned the subtlety of tact."  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Patrice.  
  
"Pam was only thirteen when she had her accident," said Paige.   
"She's still very much a child. Emotionally, anyway. I think what's   
happened here is that subconsciously she knew that her end was near.   
So, to help out her sisters, she used some latent psychokinetic   
ability to give them our powers. Maybe to repay them for the years of   
reading to her and simply being here with her day after day."  
  
"That's a bit far fetched," said Leo. "Pam never exhibited any   
type of power. How could she have suddenly developed it while she's   
in a coma?"  
  
"I don't know," said Paige. "But I remember when I was a kid I   
saw a movie called Forgotten Planet or Forbidden Planet or something   
like that. It was about this scientist who discovered this alien   
machine on a distant planet. The machine enhanced his mind and   
allowed him to do things that ordinary humans couldn't do."  
  
"I remember that movie," said Paula. "Pam and I went to see it   
about a month before the accident. It was playing at a theatre   
downtown and it was playing on a day when we were off from school for   
a teacher's conference or something."  
  
"Well," continued Paige, "in that movie, unknown to the   
scientist, it unleashed a monster or something from his subconscious.   
It killed several of the astronauts who had come to get him. It   
nearly destroyed them before they figured out what was going on and   
were able to escape the planet."  
  
"That's right," said Paula. "Actually, if I remember right, it   
was all of his subconscious fears and insecurities that the alien   
machine made come to life. And, if I recall, he had little control   
over it."  
  
"Exactly," said Paige. "And another interesting point. It only   
appeared when the scientist was asleep. When his subconscious mind   
took control. I think that's what's happened here. Pam has some form   
of latent telekinetic ability that, in her comatose state, has   
virtually free reign. Since she can't wake up, it's in control the   
entire time."  
  
"Interesting theory," said Cole. "Only, there's no way to prove   
it. No way to know for sure if you're right."  
  
"Yes, there is," said Paige, smiling. "When Patty and I were   
here this morning, I mentioned out loud that I missed my telekinetic   
ability. While Patty was out of the room. The only one who heard me   
was Pam. And later today, at the manor, I suddenly developed   
telekinetic ability. As if she was trying to repay me for taking my   
powers away."  
  
"But you didn't have your normal power," said Piper. "It was   
more like what Prue had. Yours worked differently from Prues'."  
  
"Exactly," said Paige. "Only, Pam had no way of knowing that.   
She just gave me the ability, as she knew it. The way most people   
would understand it."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Patrice. "Are you telling me that she   
heard you? And that she used her latent psychokinetic ability to   
alter reality? She's in a coma."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "But when we first met you; before   
anything changed; you told us that some doctors believe that, even in   
a coma, some part of a person is still aware of what's going on around   
them. They may not be consciously aware of it or even remember it   
later on, but they believe that these people still can hear and   
understand what people say around them."  
  
"That's right," said Piper, "you did say that."  
  
"Even if that's true," said Matilda, "that still doesn't explain   
how she was able to affect everything to the extent she has. No one   
has ever exhibited this level of psychokinetic ability. Nothing   
anywhere near it."  
  
"That's because we only use about ten percent of our brain,"   
Paige continued. "Most of what we have, we never use. Unconscious as   
she is, there's not telling how much of her brain that Pam uses."  
  
"It still seems a bit far fetched to me," said Patrice.  
  
"Listen," said Paige, "there are documented cases where people   
have been able to do some incredible things that science has never   
been able to explain. I once read about a woman who had dual   
personalities. In one personality, she was diagnosed with breast   
cancer. X-rays, blood work, all of the tests showed the cancer. It   
was very real. But when the other personality took over, there wasn't   
a sign of cancer anywhere in her body.  
  
"If that can happen in someone who's conscious and aware,   
imagine what someone in a coma could accomplish? The subconscious   
mind can be very powerful. Any psychologist will tell you that a lot   
of our behavior can, and often is, controlled by our subconscious   
mind."  
  
Everyone in the room just stared at Paige. It was clear that   
none of them was convinced of her theory. 


	23. Part 4 Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"Paige, I know this has been hard," said Leo. "But to expect us   
to believe that a woman who's unconscious is doing all this is almost   
as incredible as asking us to believe that reality has changed. I   
think it's more likely that someone has been playing with your   
memories."  
  
"Think about it," said Paige. "The first time things changed   
was just after we met Patrice. Here in Pam's room. While Patrice was   
out of the room, we talked about Phoebe's vision and us being the   
Charmed Ones."  
  
"All that proves," began Leo.  
  
"I'm not finished," said Paige. "The second time things changed   
was when Piper mentioned to Patty about the triquetra. That we had   
a similar 'heirloom' that we had lost recently. Then, bang, we   
suddenly have the necklaces each of us found.  
  
"Next, Phoebe and Patty were talking about Phoebe and Cole being   
married. Then Cole suddenly walks into the house. Claiming to be   
Phoebe's husband. He's even an assistant district attorney. Only   
he's not Belthazor. I'm not sure, but I'll bet no one ever mentioned   
that Cole was Belthazor here in this room. So, Pam did what anyone   
would have done. She gave Cole back to Phoebe."  
  
"It could all be coincidence," said Patrice.  
  
"I don't believe in coincidence," said Paige. "Especially not   
where the Charmed One's are concerned. Remember I said that there has   
to be a clue about what's going on? I think this is that clue.   
Everything points to Pam. Phoebe, you even said you thought your   
premonition was about Pam, not Patrice. And all of the changes have   
happened after they were talked about in this room."  
  
"Assuming what you say is true," said Leo, "what can we do about   
it?"  
  
Paige stood up and moved to the head of Pam's bed. She leaned   
down and spoke softly into Pam's ear.  
  
"Pam, we know what's going on," she whispered. "We understand   
you're only trying to help your sisters. But you have to put things   
back the way things were. It's not fair to us or to them. Piper has   
lost her husband. And her unborn child. No one has the right to take   
those away from her.  
  
"I appreciate the power you gave me. But it's not right. My   
telekinesis worked differently. I also can't orb. And neither Piper   
nor Phoebe has their powers. Since Belthazor is after them, they need   
their powers to protect themselves.  
  
"Pam, we'll do everything we can to help your sisters. We   
promise. But this has to end. This is not the way things are   
supposed to be. You have to put things back the way they're supposed   
to be."  
  
Everyone waited patiently to see if anything would change.   
Several moments passed with nothing. After a while, the tension   
seemed to ease somewhat.  
  
"See," said Leo, "nothing happened. Obviously, Pam couldn't be   
behind this."  
  
"That can't be right," said Paige, disappointed. "I know I'm   
right. Everything points to it."  
  
"Sorry honey," said Piper, putting her arm around Paige, "but   
Leo's right. Maybe its just coincidence that everything happened the   
way you said. But there has to be another explanation for it. We   
just have to find out what it is."  
  
"Maybe you're right," said Paige. "I was just so sure.   
Everything pointed to it. I don't see how I could be wrong."  
  
"No harm done," said Patrice. "I guess we have to explore every   
possibility. I'm sure we'll find figure out what's going on soon. We   
just have to keep looking."  
  
Leo and Matilda orbed the people back to their respective homes.   
Paige seemed a bit despondent over the turn of events. Piper and   
Phoebe assured her that no harm had been done. At least, they said,   
they had eliminated one possible explanation for what was happening.  
  
They made up the sofa for Matilda as usual. She still had no   
other place to stay and she would be needed if Belthazor made another   
appearance. Cole and Phoebe went up to their room, while Piper,   
Paige, and Matilda sat in the living room talking.  
  
"I'm really sorry I put everyone through this," said Paige.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie," said Piper. "Everyone knows you had the   
best of intentions. At least Phoebe and Cole got to spend some time   
together. Cole has to be in court early in the morning, so you gave   
them some extra time together."  
  
"I'll check in with the Elders again in the morning," said   
Matilda. "They're doing all they can to get to the bottom of this.   
Maybe they have something for us."  
  
"They haven't been much help so far," said Piper, a hint of   
sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I know you don't have a lot of love for them," said Matilda.   
"But just remember. They have done a lot of good. They're the ones   
who are responsible for your being the Charmed Ones."  
  
"And now someone has taken that all away," said Paige. "I'm   
going to get some sleep. Maybe after a good night's rest I'll be able   
to think more clearly."  
  
"Good idea," said Piper. "It's been a long day. I'll see you   
both in the morning."  
  
Piper went up to her room and Paige went up to hers. Matilda,   
as usual, prepared to sleep on the sofa. Piper had been right. It   
was much more comfortable than it looked. Still, she would be glad   
when things were set straight and she could return to her normal life.  
  
* * *  
  
Try as she might, Paige found it difficult to sleep. She was   
convinced she was right. Pam was behind what was going on.   
Regardless of their failure at the center. Paige understood now that   
appealing to Pam's good side wouldn't be enough to make her returns   
things to the way they are supposed to be.  
  
She didn't think Pam was evil or bad. She was just a thirteen-  
year-old girl trying to help her sisters as best she could. She knew   
she was going to die soon. She also felt she had to do something to   
pay them back for all they had done for her. That was why everything   
had changed as they had.  
  
Even though she was concerned about everything that was going   
on, there was something that bothered her even more. They had all   
been concerned with the changes that had occurred. None of them, it   
seemed, had considered another aspect of their current situation.  
  
It bothered Paige. It felt as if she was deciding which of her   
sisters would be happy and which wouldn't be. As hard as she tried,   
she just couldn't see any way around it. One way or another, one of   
her sisters was going to loose her husband.  
  
Well, Paige, reasoned to herself, maybe not. If things remained   
as they were, Leo and Piper would probably never get married, while   
Cole and Phoebe seemed to be very happy. If they were able to put   
things back, Leo and Piper would be together again. But Cole would go   
back to being . . . whatever he had become.  
  
Maybe he and Phoebe would get back together, thought Paige.   
Maybe Cole was, again, the human she had known instead of reverting to   
his demonic former self. Somehow, Paige wasn't convinced of that.   
Somehow, she had a very bad feeling about just what they would find   
out about Cole.  
  
In the end, she really knew there was no choice. What was it   
that Piper had told her that Prue used to say? "The Charmed Ones come   
first." That was always the final answer. No matter what happened to   
them personally, the Charmed Ones had to be of preeminent importance.   
Too many innocents counted on them, even if those innocents never even   
knew it. Too many lives hung in the balance.  
  
Still, Paige was torn. It didn't seem right that she be forced   
to make this decision. To decide if Leo and Piper or if Cole and   
Phoebe stayed together. To decide who would be happy and who would be   
miserable. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything.  
  
But she knew she couldn't do that. Even deciding to do nothing   
was, in itself, a decision. A decision to allow things to remain as   
they are. A decision to let Phoebe be happy but to possibly forever   
keep Leo and Piper apart.  
  
That may not happen, Paige reasoned to herself. They still   
didn't know how Cole might have changed. And there was that pesky   
"the Charmed Ones come first" thing. Paige knew she really had no   
choice. If there was any chance of putting things back the way they   
were supposed to be, she knew she had to take it.  
  
It was still dark when Paige woke Matilda. The White Lighter   
sat up, half expecting to learn that Belthazor had returned.  
  
"Nothing like that," said Paige. "Listen, I've been thinking.   
I know I'm right about this thing with Pam. I'm sure she's the one   
who's doing it."  
  
"Paige, we've been through this," said Matilda. "You talked to   
her. You tried to talk her into changing things back the way they   
were. It didn't work. If she is doing this, she's not listening to   
you."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "I've been thinking about that. If she   
is doing this, it obviously isn't malicious. I think she knows that   
she's dying. And she's trying to repay her sisters for everything   
they've done for her before she dies."  
  
"Okay," said Matilda, "that makes sense. Assuming she does have   
this power. But there isn't anything we can do about it, I'm afraid."  
  
"That's not exactly true," said Paige.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Matilda.  
  
"What if Pam wasn't dying?" asked Paige.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Matilda. "If you asking me what I think   
you're asking me, forget it. White Lighters can only use their   
healing powers because of demonic attacks. You know that."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "But, technically, you aren't bound by   
those rules. Sure, you're a White Lighter. But you're not bound by   
all those rules. You're what you might call a free agent. The Elders   
can't expect you to simply sit by while things remain changed as they   
are."  
  
"It doesn't work that way," said Matilda. "Being a White   
Lighter is more than just following the rules. Whether or not the   
Elders would chastise me for breaking the rules isn't the point.   
There are reasons for the rules. I agree with them. I can't simply   
ignore them simply because it's convenient."  
  
"I know I'm right," said Paige. "This is the only way to prove   
it. Listen, if you heal her and nothing happens, no harm. Things   
will remain as they are and the only difference will be is that Pam   
will no longer be in a coma.  
  
"But what if I'm right? And you don't heal her. What happens   
when she dies? The doctors say it's only a matter of weeks, perhaps   
days. If she's doing this and she dies, what will our options be   
then?"  
  
"None," said Matilda hesitantly. "Assuming she is doing this,   
the power to put things right will die with her. They will remain as   
they are."  
  
"Exactly," said Paige. "We have the opportunity to change   
things back the way they're supposed to be. And all it takes is a   
little bending of the rules. I know that Leo's bent the rules on   
occasion. I can't believe he's the only White Lighter who ever did."  
  
"No," said Matilda, "he's not. It does happen on occasion. The   
Elders frown on these instances, though."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "But there's too much at stake here to   
play it safe. This may be our only chance to fix things. I know it's   
a risk, but I think it's a risk we have to take."  
  
Matilda looked at Paige, thinking. Paige had a point. If Pam   
was behind all this, healing her might correct things. If she weren't   
behind it, there would be hell to pay from the Elders when she used   
her healing powers for what the Elders would consider a foolish and   
irresponsible reason.  
  
"There's no guarantee this will work," said Matilda. "Even if   
Pam is behind this, and we heal her, there's no guarantee she'll put   
things back the way they're supposed to be. We'll have no way of   
knowing if you're right or not."  
  
"I'm willing to take that chance," said Paige. "Since this   
thing started, all we've done is look for the cause of it. This is   
the first, and only, lead we've had. I don't think we can pass on it.   
Not just for us. With these changes, the Source is still alive. That   
alone should be enough reason to at least try."  
  
"I see your point," said Matilda, standing up. "Okay, we'll   
give it a try. But on one condition. If this doesn't work, you   
forget about Pam being behind this."  
  
"Agreed," said Paige. "Besides, if it doesn't work, it's a   
pretty good indication that I'm wrong. But I'm not. I know I'm not."  
  
"Well," said Matilda, "we should be able to orb into Pam's room   
unnoticed." She looked over at the clock. "Three-thirty seven in the   
morning. I'm willing to bet that Pam will be completely alone at this   
hour."  
  
"Let's go," said Paige. "The sooner we get there, the sooner   
this will all be over."  
  
Paige took Matilda's arm and the White Lighter orbed them into   
Pam's room. The room was dark, except for a single light that was on   
over the bed. Pam looked as serene and peaceful as she had the on   
their previous visits. It was hard for Paige to believe that this   
woman was responsible for all the changes that had taken place.   
Still, all of the clues pointed to her.  
  
"Go on," whispered Paige. "In a couple of minutes this should   
all be over."  
  
"I hope so," said Matilda. "I'm not looking forward to   
explaining to the Elders why I healed a woman injured by a simple car   
accident twenty two years ago."  
  
Matilda bent over Pam and looked down at the woman. She was   
still not convinced that Paige was right. But Paige WAS right about   
one thing. Too much was at stake to take the risk.  
  
She placed her hands over Pam's head. A soft yellow glow   
covered Pam's head for several seconds. Then it subsided and Matilda   
stood up and looked at Paige.  
  
"That's all I can do," she announced.  
  
"I know," said Paige. "I guess we should go home and see if it   
worked."  
  
Matilda orbed them back to the manor. Paige looked around the   
living room. Everything seemed the same. But then, nothing had   
seemed different when things had first changed, either.  
  
"So," said Matilda. "How do we figure out if things are back   
the way they're supposed to be? I could orb to the Elders and find   
out."  
  
"Wait," said Paige, heading for the stairs, "I have an idea. If   
things have changed back, Phoebe should be alone in her room. Let's   
take a little peak in on her. We'll look in on Piper, too. Leo   
should be asleep in there if things are back to normal."  
  
Quietly, the two women went upstairs and stopped outside of   
Phoebe's room. Paige listened at the door but didn't hear any sound   
coming from inside. Cautiously, she opened the door only a crack;   
just enough to see in side. Phoebe was sleeping soundly in her bed.   
Lying beside her, sleeping just as soundly, was Cole.  
  
Paige's heart sank. Cole shouldn't be there. If things were   
back to normal, Cole wouldn't be anywhere around. Paige closed the   
door and quietly slipped over to Piper's door. She listened for a   
moment, then opened the door just a crack. Lying in her bed, sleeping   
soundly and very much alone, was Piper. Paige quietly closed the   
door.  
  
"I was so sure about this," said Paige. "I don't understand why   
it didn't work."  
  
"It didn't," said Matilda. "It was a good idea. I'm sorry it   
didn't work. We'd better get some sleep now. We still have to find   
out what's going on. And who's behind it. We're going to need our   
rest. I'm going to check with the Elders again in the morning to see   
if they know anything. With any luck, they may not find out about   
this and I won't have to explain anything."  
  
"Blame it on me," said Paige. "I don't mind. Besides, there's   
not much they can do to me. I'm not a Charmed One any more,   
remember?"  
  
Matilda just smiled, and then went back down to the living room.   
Paige went back to her room but found it difficult to sleep. She had   
been so sure about Pam. Now, she didn't have any idea what to do   
next. It was getting very, very frustrating. 


	24. Part 4 Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"Morning everyone," said Paige, coming into the kitchen the next   
morning. Piper, Phoebe, and Matilda were already there. "Matilda, I   
thought you were going to check with the Elders this morning?"  
  
"I'm going in a few minutes," said Matilda. "Piper has fixed   
another of her great meals. You are such a good cook, Piper. I think   
it's a shame you gave up being a chef."  
  
"Yeah, well, things don't always work out the way we planned,"   
said Piper. "I'm perfectly happy with the way things have turned out.   
Or had turned out. Oh, this can really mess with your mind."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Paige. "I was so sure about what   
was causing this. I really am sorry about all the trouble I caused.   
I should have thought things through a little more before I said   
anything."  
  
"Already forgotten," said Piper. "Now, sit down and eat while   
everything is still hot. I haven't slaved over a stove all morning to   
let this food go to waste."  
  
"I guess Cole has already gone to court?" asked Paige while they   
were eating.  
  
"I suppose," said Phoebe. "He was gone this morning when I got   
up. He did say he had to be there early this morning. I just didn't   
realize how early. I miss him."  
  
"He'll be back soon," said Matilda. "In the mean time, I guess   
I should be getting 'up there'. The sooner I see if the Elders know   
anything, the sooner I can get back here. Belthazor is still out   
there somewhere. I want to make sure I'm here when he attacks again."  
  
"Not a problem," said Phoebe, pulling the vial with the   
vanquishing potion out of her pocket. "I'm ready for him. The minute   
he shimmers in, we'll be rid of him forever. Then we won't have to   
worry about demon attacks every again."  
  
'Maybe not," said Piper. "Belthazor is a mercenary. Which   
means he was hired by someone to kill you. If we vanquish him, it's   
possible that whoever hired him will just get someone else to finish   
the job."  
  
"We can worry about that later," said Phoebe. "Right now, our   
main problem is Belthazor. Maybe once we vanquish Belthazor, whoever   
sent him after us will think twice about sending anyone else after   
us."  
  
"Maybe," said Matilda. "But until we figure out what's going   
on, Belthazor will have to wait."  
  
Suddenly, Leo orbed into the kitchen. No one was really   
surprised to see him. In this altered time line, they were getting to   
be friends with him as well as the new Charmed Ones. Leo stood   
looking at the Halliwells for a moment, and then looked at Matilda.  
  
"Matilda," said Leo, with a look of confusion on his face, "what   
are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm staying around as much as possible," said Matilda. "In   
case Belthazor attacks again. If nothing else, I can orb Phoebe away   
before he can do any harm."  
  
"Belthazor?" questioned Leo. "How could Belthazor harm anyone?   
They vanquished him months ago. At least you stripped him from Cole.   
What I don't understand is why you're here, Matilda."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Piper. "We explained all that the   
other day. Since no one remembers who she is, we all thought it was   
best if she stayed with us. Now that you have new charges and all."  
  
"What new charges?" asked Leo. "Now, I'm totally confused.   
I've been your White Lighter practically since you became the Charmed   
Ones. I don't have any new charges."  
  
The four women looked at Leo in total confusion. He was talking   
as if nothing had happened in the last few days. As if they were   
still the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Leo, what are you talking about?" asked Piper. "You know   
perfectly well what we're talking about."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't," said Matilda. She picked up a cup from the   
table. "Piper, see if you can freeze this." She threw the cup into   
the air.  
  
Piper watched as the cup arched in the air and began to descend   
back toward the table. As it did, Piper raised her hands and the cup   
suddenly froze in midair. Everyone but Leo stared at the dangling cup   
in total amazement.  
  
"Let me try," said Paige.  
  
Paige suddenly orbed out, and a moment later came walking back   
through the kitchen door.  
  
"I can orb," she announced excitedly. "I can orb again.   
Matilda, I was right after all. I guess it just took a while for   
things to be put back the way they were supposed to be."  
  
"So it would seem," said Matilda. "It would also seem that you   
all have your powers back. And I'm willing to bet that more than that   
has changed. I think that everything is probably back to the way   
they're supposed to be."  
  
"What do you mean 'the way they're supposed to be'"? asked Leo.   
"Will someone explain to me what you're all talking about? And just   
why the head of the White Lighter council is protecting my charges?"  
  
"Head of the White Lighter Council?" asked Phoebe. "I thought   
you said you were just another White Lighter?"  
  
"Just another White Lighter"? questioned Leo. "Is that what she   
told you? Matilda always was extremely modest. She's not just   
another White Lighter. She's the head of the White Lighter council.   
They help the Elders decide which person should become a White   
Lighter."  
  
"Yeah, that much we know," said Piper.  
  
"Well, what Matilda may not have told you," said Leo, "is that   
she's no ordinary White Lighter. She's actually the very first White   
Lighter. The first person that was ever blessed with being a White   
Lighter. Most White Lighters don't even know how long she's been a   
White Lighter and she's always refused to tell anyone."  
  
"It's not important," commented Matilda. "We all serve the   
Elders. All White Lighters are important. Especially the Charmed   
One's White Lighter."  
  
"Which brings me back to my original question," said Leo. "What   
is all this talk about me having new charges? And things changing.   
Am I being reassigned? Is that why you're here?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Piper. "Leo, what do you remember about the   
last four years?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" asked Leo.  
  
"Just answer it," said Piper.  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "Four years ago Phoebe opened the Book of   
Shadows and she, you, and Prue became the Charmed Ones. About a year   
ago Prue died fighting the Source and Paige came into your lives,   
restoring the Power of Three. A few months ago you defeated the   
Source and fulfilled your destiny."  
  
"What about us?" asked Piper. "What do you remember about you   
and me?"  
  
"Is this some kind of test?" asked Leo. "You know as well as I   
do that you and I are married. We have been for some time. And   
you're expecting our first child."  
  
Piper just squealed and threw her arms around Leo and hugged him   
close. Phoebe and Paige just looked at each other smiling.   
Apparently everything had changed back to the way they were supposed   
to be. Even though they were thrilled with the changes, they were   
still perplexed at what had happened.  
  
"Leo," said Piper, "you'd better sit down. We have a story to   
tell you. And I'm not sure exactly where to start."  
  
* * *  
  
"That's one hell of a story," said Leo. "You're saying that   
someone changed all of reality, making you normal humans and making   
someone else the Charmed Ones. And I didn't know anything about it?"  
  
"That's about the size of it," said Matilda. "Believe me, Leo,   
I know how you must feel right now. As we said, I was away on retreat   
when it happened, so I was protected from the changes. And it seems   
we owe Paige an apology. It seems she was right."  
  
"About what?" asked Paige.  
  
"About Pam," said Matilda. "Last night, after you had all gone   
to sleep, Paige convinced me that Pam just might be behind everything.   
She said that if Pam was healed, things might be put back the way they   
were supposed to be. I was skeptical, but I felt there was too much   
at risk not to take that chance."  
  
"You healed her?" asked Leo. "That's not allowed. How many   
times have you told me that? Healing powers are only to be used for   
demonic attacks. Anything else is unacceptable."  
  
"I know," said Matilda. "But I thought it was necessary. As it   
turns out, it seems that Paige was right. With Pam healed, things   
have been set right again."  
  
"So, everything is back to normal?" asked Leo.  
  
"It would seem so," said Phoebe. "Paige and I will have to make   
a couple of phone calls to make sure, but I think we'll find that   
things are back the way they were. Which means I'm no longer a   
klepto."  
  
"A what?" asked Leo.  
  
"Long story," said Piper. "I'll tell you all about it. Right   
now, I want to spend some time alone with my husband. Leo, let's go   
upstairs."  
  
Still not completely sure of what was going on, Leo just smiled then   
orbed Piper and himself up to their room. 


	25. Part 4 Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood at the end of the hallway with   
Leo and Matilda behind them. They had gone to the Calvin Treatment   
Center to see how Pam was doing. When they got there, they found a   
large group of people in and around her room.  
  
Words like "miraculous", "impossible", "incredible", and   
"remarkable" could be heard. They had been there only a few minutes   
when Doctors Cavanaugh and Sommerset came out of the room. Dr.   
Sommerset was holding an x-ray in his hand.  
  
"Jack," said Sommerset, "I just don't understand it. There's no   
sign of any injury, not even any scar tissue from the surgeries her   
record indicate she's had. This is simply not medically possible."  
  
'You're holding the x-ray right now," said Cavanaugh. "You took   
the x-ray yourself. Tell me, how do you explain it?"  
  
"I can't," said Sommerset. "I've seen some pretty amazing   
things in my twenty three years as a doctor. But this is nothing   
short of a miracle. It's the only way I can describe it. It's a   
bloody miracle."  
  
Together, the two doctors walked down the hall discussing what   
had happened. The sisters, Leo, and Matilda waited patiently until   
nearly everyone had left Pam's room. Then, they walked up to the door   
and cautiously looked in.  
  
Pam was still in her bed, but instead of lying unconscious, she   
was sitting up, several pillows propped up behind her. Patrice was   
sitting in a chair next to the bed and Patty and Paula sat in chairs   
at the foot of the bed. Patrice looked over as the others stood in   
the doorway.  
  
"Well, it seems we have guests," said Patrice, standing up.   
"Patty, Paula, these are the young women I told you about the other   
day. This is Piper and her husband, Leo, I believe it was. And these   
are Piper's sisters, Phoebe and Paige. I don't believe I know the other woman."  
  
"My name is Matilda," said Matilda. "I'm . . . a friend of the   
family."  
  
"You're welcome, of course," said Patty. "Patrice told us of   
your kindness. We all appreciate what you did."  
  
"I see that Pam is feeling better," said Paige.  
  
"Yes, very much," said Pam. "I woke up this morning with no   
idea where I was. You can imagine my shock when I discovered I had   
been in a coma for twenty two years."  
  
"It must have been quite a shock," said Phoebe. "We overheard   
your doctors talking. It appears you've made a complete recovery."  
  
"Yes, that's right," said Paula. "They can't explain it. Just   
the other day they informed us that Pam was building up a resistance   
to the drugs she's been taking. Then, this morning, she simply wakes   
up and is completely healed. It's nothing short of a miracle."  
  
"So it would seem," said Leo, glancing nervously at Matilda.   
"People can be quite resilient."  
  
"Yes, they can," said Patrice.  
  
"I have the strangest feeling that I should be thanking you,"   
said Pam, looking at Paige. "I don't know why. It's almost as if you   
did something for my sisters and me that I should thank you for."  
  
"Well," said Paige, looking around nervously, "I'm not sure what   
to say. We, uh, really haven't done that much. There's, uh, really   
nothing to thank me for."  
  
"Still," said Pam, "I have the feeling I should thank you."  
  
"You just get better," said Piper. "That will be thanks enough   
for all of us."  
  
"She's better all ready," said Paula. "Dr. Cavanaugh said that   
there's nothing wrong with her. He wants to keep her here for a few   
days to run some tests, but then we can take her home. She has a lot   
of catching up to do."  
  
"If there's anything we can do to help," said Piper, "just let   
us know. And when you're feeling up to it, come by my club, P3.   
You'll be my guests."  
  
"Thank you," said Patrice. "It would be nice to go out and   
celebrate Pam's recovery. None of us have had much of a social life   
for quite a long time."  
  
"We'll have to do something about that," said Phoebe. "P3 is a   
great place to start."  
  
"Thanks again for everything," said Pam. "I hope you'll keep in   
touch. Other than my sisters, I don't really have any friends. I   
need to start making some."  
  
"No problem with that," said Paige, hugging Pam close. "You   
can't have too many friends. You just rest up. We'll stay in touch,   
you can count on it."  
  
"Thank you again for everything," said Patrice as she walked the   
others to the elevator. "You really have been a blessing if even for   
a few days. I can't help but feel that you had something to do with   
Pam's recovery. I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's how I   
feel. We all do."  
  
"We're glad we could be of help," said Piper. "And don't forget   
about that invitation to P3. We're going to have a real big bash. I   
think we could all use a break for a change."  
  
She looked over at Paige who just smiled innocently.  
  
"My, that's a very handsome locket," said Patrice, noticing the locket Paige had bought Phoebe.  
  
"Thank you," said Phoebe. "It was a gift from Paige."  
  
"Pam used to have a locket like that," said Patrice. "I'm   
afraid I had to sell it some months ago. We knew that Pam wasn't   
going to be around very long so we decided it was time to get rid of   
most of her things."  
  
"This is probably hers," said Phoebe. "Paige got it at a second   
hand store near where she works. If you'd like to have it back,   
you're welcome to it. I'm sure it means more to you than it does to   
me."  
  
"No, that's okay," said Patrice. "You keep it. Consider it a   
small payment for everything you've done. Besides, it looks very nice   
on you. Almost as if it was made for you."  
  
"That explains how I got the premonition," said Phoebe after   
Patrice had returned to Pam's room. "Pam's psychokinetic power must   
have put such a powerful impression on the locket that it triggered my   
premonition."  
  
"That makes sense," said Leo. "A power like hers can do just   
about anything."  
  
"We should be getting home," said Matilda.   
  
They stepped into the elevator and stood patiently while the   
doors closed. Once the elevator doors closed, Leo and Matilda orbed   
the sisters back to the manor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Matilda," said Piper back at the manor, "it was a genuine   
pleasure to meet you. Even if it was under weird circumstances."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine," said Matilda. "It felt good to get   
back in the field again. It's been many centuries since I was able to   
directly help anyone. As I said before, most of my duties are   
administrative."  
  
"Well, as head of the council, you do have the option of going   
into the field when you want," said Leo. "You've always said your   
place was with the council."  
  
"I may have to rethink that," said Matilda. "I suppose I should   
be getting back now. Leo, come visit soon. And maybe you'll finally   
take that retreat I've been trying you to take for the past sixty   
years."  
  
"Maybe," said Leo. "And I will visit soon. I hope we'll see   
you again."  
  
"Count on it," said Matilda. "That sofa is quite comfortable.   
I might just take a vacation here if none of you mind."  
  
"You're welcome any time," said Piper. "Only let's leave the   
reality altering behind. These past few days have been exhausting."  
  
"I'm sure it won't happen again," said Matilda. "Apparently,   
Pam's power was mostly subconscious. It may manifest itself in her   
conscious mind eventually, but you won't have to worry about her   
changing reality again. Now, I must be going. I'll be seeing you   
around."  
  
"Paige," said Piper after Matilda had orbed out, "you went   
behind our backs. You talked Matilda into healing Pam even after we   
had determined that she wasn't behind the changes."  
  
"I know," said Paige, apologetically. "I'm sorry. I was so   
convinced I was right. I couldn't just give up. And from the way   
things turned out . . ."  
  
"Thank you," said Piper, kissing her sister on the cheek. "If   
it wasn't for you, we might never have gotten things back the way   
they're supposed to be. I just hope we don't have an opportunity for   
anything similar in the future."  
  
"I'll go along with that," said Phoebe. "Well, it's almost   
noon. What say we get some lunch?"  
  
"I think," said Leo, "that you've earned a meal out. Let's all   
go out to eat. Give Piper a break from cooking for a change."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I married you," said Piper, kissing   
her husband.  
  
They walked out to Paige's car so they could find a nice   
restaurant for lunch. As they walked out to the car, Paige thought   
about Pam. If she could focus her power consciously, she could become   
a very powerful force for good. But considering the demon attacks the   
Charmed Ones suffered day after day, she decided maybe it was better   
if she never did develop her power.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
